Shinobi of Winx
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: When Bloom discovers her fairy powers she leaves for a realm of magic and wonder, but evil forces from both magix and other worlds are on the rise. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the Winx club must stand ready to defeat these evil forces and save the universe. FemSasuke, and rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Naruto, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329. This fic was inspired by Jinchuurichi Warlock by Kytranis, but there will be huge differences. Also, a lot of this will most likely be from Bloom's perspective with Naruto focused chapters, so please read, review, and don't hate.**

**-Chapter 1: The New Fairy in Magix-**

Bloom managed to lure the tiny little ghouls from Stella to the outside, but the fairy princess that she helped earlier that day was smashed through the window of her house. It seemed to start as a normal day until she met Stella of Solaria and unconsciously used magic. The blue skinned troll that attacked them moved out of the house towards them.

'We really need some help.' Bloom thought as Stella smirked and said, "Don't worry, I called the heroes." The ogre that was there had been tossed out by Stella, right on the miniature monsters. Bloom started helping Stella up, but the troll was right next to them until from out of nowhere, a purple colored whip end restrained the beast. Bloom looked to where the end of the whip was and saw five boys her age in semi-tight uniforms and capes in the same color with transparent swords of different looks and colors.

"Guys I'm ready." Said the brown haired boy with the glasses, Timmy, as he held a gun-like device.

"Let's take this beast to jail where he belongs." Said the blonde haired boy next to him, 'Brandon', as he readied his phanto-shield and longsword.

"What's the rush? I say we have some fun first," The purple haired boy, Riven, said as he held the whip with a short blade.

"This our first mission Riven, so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Brown Haired Sky said as another blonde, with cat like slits in his bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on his tan cheeks, added, "Sky's right Riven. Stay focused on the mission." He held his phanto-katana at the ready. Bloom watched the heroes fight but she could not take her eyes off the blond boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks

The one that had the troll in the whips was pulled and thrown over its head and he landed on his back. The troll can charging and the Brandon use his shield to block all of the blows sending shock wave around from each hit. Sky jumped and slashed the ground causing it to split. Timmy fire three blasts from his gun and the troll was off balance trying to keep from falling into the new canyon below it. The last boy that Bloom was watching the most then jumped high into the air and did a bicycle kick right on top of the trolls head. It fell into the ground.

As the guy high five each other Riven got up and attack the ghouls as he threw one off him the orge punch him sending him flying. As the orge turned to the other boys he was knock to the ground but the energy blast by Bloom and Stella.

He got up and saw the he was surrounded. He then clapped his hands and teleported himself and some ghouls away.

Stella the said, "Bloom these are the guy from Red Fountain I was talking about, Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, Brandon," then she turned to the blond one, "And this is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out his hand. Bloom blushed as she shook his hand. Then the troll started to climb out of the hole rubbing its head. One of the boy placed a collar on it and ring appeared and trapped him. They made it float in the air and Bloom asked, "Where are you guys taking him?"

"Back to Red Fountain. See you at Alfea, Bloom," Naruto said as they heroes and the troll disappeared.

It was morning as Bloom's father was sweeping up the mess that happened with the ogre and the troll.

"You know, it would be easy for me to fix this with a spell." Stella offered as she walked in the door. The man shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I prefer it the old fashion way."

"Bloom's ready to go." His wife said as she appeared with her daughter, with a big suitcase all packed up. The man looked at his daughter and said, "Are you sure about this sweety?"

"Yes dad. I'm going with Stella to the Alfea School for Fairies in the realm of Magix." Bloom said softly, but determined.

"Call us as soon as you get there, and let us know everything. I still can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet these monsters again?"

"Dad I'll be careful. I promise." Bloom said stopping her father's worried rant. Her mother hugged her and said, "Bloom, we love you very much, and please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you both so much." Bloom was getting ready to go when her father said, "Did you really think I'd let you go without checking the place out for myself?" She was happily surprised at this.

"It's not usually allowed, but rules were made to be broken." Stella said after Bloom's father got his firefighter's jacket. Stella then used turned her ring into a long, rod like scepter and transported herself, Bloom, and Bloom's parents to a forest just outside Alfea. Bloom stared up at the school, she was sad her parents could not get a closer look at this place because of the barrier, cause those images did not do Alfea any justice. She then notice on of the teachers checking students names off a check board as they come in. "Stella my name is not on the list,"

"Don't worry, my friend Princess Victoria was going to come here but decided to home school instead. I was going to give a letter to the head mistress but I think we will just keep this to ourselves. No one here knows what she looks like so we are golden." As they got closer Stella said, "That is Griselda, the head of discipline."

"As you should know Stella. How we let you back in I will never know." Griselda said spying them.

"Maybe it was the new Computer lab my parents sent?" Stella said with a smile.

Griselda glared, after getting checked out and the new class got the directions to their dorms, Stella and Bloom found their room. "I hope we get better roommates then I did last year, talk about major problem with their wardrobe. I shouldn't have that problem as I will be getting a single room."

"Um, Stella," Bloom said before she pointing to the sign which had Stella's name as well as another name on it meaning…"What!? I have a roommate!?"

"Mom's willing to give you another chance but she thought that I could keep you out of trouble." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl about there age with long bright pink hair. "Name's Sakura."

"I'm Bloom, uh I mean bloom is a name I like a lot, but it's not really my name. I'm Victoria vi Valisto." Bloom said hastily as she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything else.

"Let's go meet our dorm mates Victoria-san, and Stella, just because the school got a new mystic computer lab doesn't change the damage done to the potions lab." She then got scarily angry as she put her emerald eyes right up in Stella's brown, "You caused so much damage that the school is STILL cleaning up, and the lab won't be used for another month!"

"What's all this commotion?" A girl with magenta colored haired asked as she exited a room with an Asian looking girl with black pigtails.

"Yeah, it's messing with my groove." the pig tailed girl said as another girl came out with long brown hair and a kind expression.

"Sorry, but miss genius here was bitching me out about the potions lab." Stella said as Sakura was a little sheepish, "Sorry about that." She said as she then got a serious look and added, "Now, please place your luggage in your room and follow me so we can be on time for orientation. It's only the first day so no real classes. My name's Sakura and I hope you enjoy your education at Alfea."

"Name's Musa." The pig tailed girl said as the brown haired one came up next, "My name is Flora and I'm happy to meet you all."

"I am Techna, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The girls introduced each other and followed Sakura and Stella to the auditorium where the various teachers where there as an elderly woman with a kind hearted appearance stood at the podium and began her speech, "Hello to one and all new students. I am Faragonda, the headmistresses of Alfea College for Fairies. This castle shall be your home for the next five years, and as you study the powers of your magic you may find your life's calling. Many of you may use your magical powers to fight evil, aid the sick, or even aid others in all sorts of situations. While most of you have received a student handbook that lists your classes, and has a guideline for behavior as a student of Alfea, there is one thing I must press as extra precaution: stay away from Cloud Tower. There is no punishment as the witches may come up with something far worse then anything that Griselda, head of discipline, or myself would ever hand out. As there are no classes for today, you are free to explore to be more familiar with Alfea. You are all dismissed, and have a pleasant year here at Alfea." She ended the speech with by teleporting out in a flash of light, taking many students by surprise as they left to explore the place. Bloom decided to hang out with her new dorm mates. They dorm mates all talked and gotten to now each other before Stella suggested that they head into town for a pizza. Bloom was nervous; she did not like lying to all her friends but knew she could not stay if she did not. The town was not what she expected. It was almost normal and futurist at the same time.

In a store that sold eye glasses Knut was trying on different pairs, as he did not like his frames too well. His pair was pink and had flower on the side, "How are these? Do they bring out the color of my eyes?" he asked the sale person as he looked in the mirror by the window. Due to the glasses he notices that Stella and Bloom were walking by. "Did you see that?"

The sale man said he also saw the girls and the orge ran out the shop, the sale man scream for him to come and pay for those. In an ally he made a call on his cell the woman on the other line answered, "You better have a good reason for calling or I will turn you into something you did not think possible."

"I saw the princess with the Solaria Ring and the Earth girl in town." Knut said.

The woman grinned, "Good met us in Witches ally."

Bloom groaned as she nearly blew her cover again with her cell phone she gave to Techna. She was offered Techna's calling card before a voice behind them said, "So the rumors are true, Sunspot is back in Alfea."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Stella asked as the girls looked over to a new girl that had walked in next to them. She as an attractive girl with curves that seemed to be accented by her outfit of black denim pants and a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan woven on the stomach area. Her dark eyes were seen as she lowered her shades just a tad. She had a tomato in her hand as she bit into it.

"I just decided to check out the fresh fairy meat for Alfea. I'm not as surprised as I should be that your back. Considering what you did to the potions lab." She said with a smirk. Bloom and the others were curious about this, except Sakura, but Techna spoke, "I have two queries: 1: Isn't Sasuke a man's name, and 2: What exactly happened to the potions lab."

"You better not tell them you witch!" This shocked most of them as they started whispering to each.

"We're not supposed to be associating with her." Musa whispered, but Sakura stopped it.

"Look girls. We're all freshman here and Sasuke's been my best girl friend since we started living here."

"It's rude to whisper about me when I'm right in front of you, and as for what happened to the lab, sunspot over there blew it up trying to develop a new shade of pink. It also got her expelled for the year. Heard it was so bad that the staff's still trying to clean it up. Thanks blossom, tomato?" Sasuke said the last part to Sakura and offered part of the tomato. Sakura shook her head while saying, "No, but thanks anyway." She then thought about something else, "I'd ask if you'd join us for pizza, but we already ate."

"It's cool Sakura. Besides I better be going. Don't want to be seen hanging with a bunch of loser fairies. Sayonara." Sasuke said before conjuring a portal of pure darkness and stepped through it.

"She gives me the willies." Musa said as she she shivered a bit.

"She seems nice for a witch, but she is scary." Flora said seeing the better side of things.

"She is just plain creepy, and I have no idea why she was so nice to Sakura and let us go like that." Techna said, adding her two cents in. Sakura sighed at this before talking, "That's just how she is. We've been friends since we were kids, and she's really sweet once you get to know her."

"Yeah, deep down in that black hole she calls a heart." Stella said as she huffed a bit. Sakura was mad that her friend was being insulted, "You're still pissed at the idea that Naruto preferred a witch over you? By the Dragon you need to grow up!" Bloomed remember something and said, "Shoot! I need to call my parents. Techna, can I borrow that card?" Techna nodded and handed her the card. Bloom said a quick thanks and dashed off to the nearest interdimensional phone. "Yeah mom it has been great nothing really change since I last called you…two hours ago." She then spotted Knut walking by and said, "Hey mom wouldn't it be better if I call you tomorrow? No it's nothing I am just using a friend's calling cards so I think I should just call tomorrow bye."

Bloom hung up the phone, pulled the card out, and then followed the orge to an ally way and hide behind two trashcans. Three witches waited for him the tallest one with a high white ponytail muttered, "Well?"

"I saw the princess and the earth girl down Wand Avenue." Knut said point towards Bloom, who ducked thinking she was spotted. The one of the witches sense something, "Girls we have an uninvited guess."

The leader smirked, "Take care of it," she ordered. The first witch made a sign and a violet outline was around her before splitting from her and became a copy.

Bloom figure that she was not spotted tried to look over the trashcans but the ogre blocked her view. She did not see a witch was now behind her. Bloom grinned as the ogre moved before se was blasted in the back but an energy blast and was knocked in front of the witches. "That's her! That's the Earth girl!" screamed Knut.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she was brought before the three witches, one of them being the longhaired witch that attacked her.

"We are witches from Cloud Tower." Said the leader, an older girl with icy silver hair, Icey.

"And we're senior witches. Nobody messes with senior witches." Said the attacker. They talked in a mocking tone as the silver haired one said, "If you tell us where your friend, Stella, is then we might forgive you." Bloom was trapped between the ogre and three witches.

"Back off, I have magic powers!" Bloom said as she sent a bit of magic in the form of dust towards them. Unfortunately, the magic failed to reach them.

"That poor girl barely has any winx. Let me show you what real magic looks like!" The silver haired one said as she started her own magic up. It was shining much more powerfully then the dust that Bloom sent. Icicles formed and caged bloom as one of them said, "It's witch up time" and the long, brown haired one added an attack that shattered the ice and sent Bloom flying back. The last witch, who's hair was dark blue and frizzy, sent a miniaturized Tornado at Bloom while she was down. Bloom was sent flying and grabbed on a ledge.

"Get down here!" The silver haired witch said, causing Bloom to fall before she spoke once more, "I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm running out of patience." She then put Bloom in a coffin of ice and chuckled before saying, "Fairies can't last long on ice. So you better start talking now. Tell us where Stella is." She even scratched her nails on the ice making a sound equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm right here!" Stella, Techna, Musa, Flora, and Sakura where there in the alley ready to fight.

"Let her go right now!" Sakura said as the silver haired witch looked at them.

"Yeah right. Knut, time for you to crush those losers." Knut the ogre roared at this command, but the girls wouldn't let him crush them. He rushed them and the managed to dodge and transform at the last minute. Techna's clothes changed to a one piece with cybernetic wings on her back and a helmet for the futuristic look, Musa's new outfit had wings with a red top and skirt with boots, Flora's outfit changed to an elegant flowery dress, Stella's change included an orange top with shorts with her hair becoming twin ponytails, and Sakura's transformation was a cherry blossom pink short kimono with shinobi sandals with a cherry blossom chocker and pinkish, transparent dragonfly wings. "Digital Web," Techna launched beams of green light from both her hands.

The attack struck the ogre and imprisoned him in a net like sphere of green light.

"Sonic Blast," two purple speakers formed on either side of the sphere and blasted the imprisoned ogre with sound. The sphere wavered and became unstable.

"Blossom Storm," cried Sakura and a bunch of sakura petals appeared and spun around the trapped ogre. He kept crying out "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," as he was getting cut all over.

"Ivy Rope," Flora blew several streaks of dust from her hand. They landed at the feet of the ogre and entangled him with vines and launched him into the distance.

"Ugh, what a blockhead," Icy said. The three witches turned to face the five determined fairy. Icy launched several more ice crystals at them.

"Get behind me," Techna yelled. "Fire wall." A green shield sprouted from her arm, blocking the icicles.

"Sisters, leave them to me," Stormy extended her index finger towards the shield and fired a bolt of purple lightning at them. The attack blasted all the fairies back. Icy gather energy to freeze the whole area. Stella had her specter out and gathered energy as well. As Icy lunched her attack, Stella teleported everyone, even the frozen Bloom away from there. The whole area was frozen but the fairies were gone.

Stella was warming Bloom up with her sun magic away from the witches, still in fairy form.

"It's okay. You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes. You know, considering you're from Earth and all you did splendidly outstanding Bloom." Stella said while the other girls were still there.

"Stella!" The four girls said in unison as Stella nervously turned around.

"Why did you just call her Bloom and say she was from planet Earth?" Flora asked with her hands on her hips looking over them.

"Um, right. There are some tiny minor details that we need to go over. I'll tell you on the way back to Alfea."

"You better Stella! You lied to the school about Bloom's identity, and we're breaking curfew! Mom's gonna be so mad at us." Sakura was angry as she said it. They went back to Alfea and got the whole story from Stella, from her ambush up to her little scheme to smuggle the red headed earth girl in as someone else. Once they got to Alfea all of them we're being quiet.

"I wanna tell Ms. Faragonda the truth." Bloom said as they made their way across the courtyard. Stella's reply to it was, "We'll talk about it later. For now just follow me."

"Freeze!" came the voice of Ms. Griselda as she and the others stopped.

"Where in trouble." Sakura said as she looked at her mother and the head of discipline.

"Do you ladies have any idea what time it is?" Griselda said looking at all of them in a very stern manner.

"We were worried about you girls. Now go to bed right away and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Faragonda said as they walked up, but Bloom was stopped when Griselda said, "Stop right there Princess Victoria vi Valisto, what did you want to tell Miss Faragonda." Everyone stopped there as Bloom mustered her courage and replied, "My name's not really Victoria, and I'm not from Valisto."

"You lied to us!" Griselda said as Bloom apologized, but continued, "You have broken two rules in one day on the first day here!"

"She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier wouldn't let her into Magix. So tell us who are you, and why did you lie to us?" Faragonda interrupted softly, but Stella spoke up, "Don't blame her! It was my idea to begin with!"

"It's okay Stella. My name is Bloom and I come from Earth."

"Earth as in planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Griselda said interrupting Bloom, but the red head continued after that, "Please don't send me away! I know I belong here! This is the most amazing place with the most amazing people ever!"

"Well you must be punished. Turned into something slimy."

"Hold on Griselda! It must have taken a lot of courage for her to tell the truth. I believe she deserves a chance at least, and Princess Victoria is absent leaving a vacancy in classes." Faragonda said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"It's true Miss Griselda. Since Victoria of Valisto is being home schooled this year we have at least one vacancy, and it wouldn't hurt if someone else filled the void." Sakura said, and Griselda resigned from punishing them with one last word to them from Faragonda, "Now go to bed, and please try to be good."

"Yes maam/mom!" was the simultaneous reply from the girls as they went to the dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow the hard work of learning magic would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx or Naruto. This was co-written with shadowwriter329 and inspired by Jinchuurichi Warlock by Kytranis. I'm sure most of you noticed the differences already.**

**-Chapter 2: Save the First Dance-**

"Welcome and good morning to one and all! I'm professor Wizgiz, and I'll be teaching metamorphosis. Metamorphosis is the art of changing your body." Professor Wizgiz said as he turned into a smiling Griselda, causing the class to giggle before returning to his original form.

"Some of you wonder why metamorphosis is important. You look like you know Sakura!" He added as he pointed to Sakura. She stood up and said, "Metamorphic magic is useful if discretion is needed and is used in case you needed to help someone in secret. It can also be used to hide from potential pursuers in a pinch." Sakura said without missing a beat.

"That's correct, but since this is the first class we'll work on something small. This exercise focuses on using magic to change the color of your hair. Now take the mirrors and concentrate on the color of your hair." The girls did as the professor said and looked in the mirror and concentrated. Most of the girls were successful in the change, but Bloom failed. She put down the mirror as Wizgiz hopped over to her seat and said, "Don't worry Bloom, and if at first you don't succeed try again." She smiled at the simple advice and noticed some of the others changed their hair color as well. Sakura managed to turn her hair as black as Sasuke's with red tips before switching back to her usual pink hair, until class was over that is.

The girls sat at the long table eating lunch with Bloom all upset cause all her attempts were not working. "I was the only one that couldn't do it."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Sakura said, "Remember you just recently found out you have magic. The other girls knew all their lives so it makes sense they get something simple. Before you know it you will be ahead of everyone else."

Bloom smile thankful for her help. Then the headmistress Faragonda called out, "Your attention please, I have a very exciting announcement to make." All eyes were now on her. "As the Alfea tradition we will kick off the new school year with a formal dance. It will take place tomorrow night and our guest will be Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope to be friendly hostesses, and make them feel right at home."

"But not too friendly." Miss Griselda stated as she glare at the girls. "Love spells and crush potions are forbidden."

"But dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring gifts for all. I know you all will have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea. I met my husband there. Anyway it will be an evening full of enchantment."

The girls started talking, "Wow won't that be great?" Flora asked excited.

"Yeah mom's always talking about the dances, and how she met dad there," Sakura said.

"Umm Sakura," Bloom started, "Not to sound rude, but how come you're so young when your mom's so old?"

Sakura waved her off, "Oh, mom adopted me when she was visiting the Shinobi realm."

"Shinobi realm?" asked Bloom but the other were excited, "Wait you're from there?" asked Stella.

"Yep, I'm also on a genin team with Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said with pride.

Stella frown, while Techna thought about it, "Hmm, a fairy, a witch and a hero together on a genin team. That must be a first."

Bloom frown, "Uh can some one explain what you guy are talking about?"

"Sorry Bloom, but the Shinobi realm is a realm of ninja. Sakura is a genin or the lowest rank in the ninja system." Tchna said. "There are three genin on a team with a jounin, or a high ranking ninja as the teacher or sensei."

"Like all in black stay in the shadows ninja?" asked Bloom.

"Well some missions are like that but others are not." Stella said, "Some have different uniforms and while they don't have magic they have power that can make then even in a fight with magic users."

"Yeah some ninja can use the element for their advantage and attack with," Sakura added, "They also can learn powers over illusions or Genjutsu and hand to hand combat or Taijutsu."

"Wow," was all that Bloom could say impressed.

"So which Village are you from Sakura?" asked Musa.

"Konoha," answered Sakura.

"Wow I heard the tree there are so tall the tops couldn't be seen from the ground." Flora said in Aw.

Stella then asked, "So you're with Naruto and Sasuke, they causing you problems?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You really got to get over you attitude with Sasuke."

"I know witches cause problem with fairies but why do you not like her Stella?' asked Bloom.

Sakura answered for her, "Well put it this way, witches and fairies are like cats and dogs. Most cause problem with the other and some can get along. My mom can get along with the headmistress of Cloud tower, most of the time. Plus Stella and Sasuke seem to really be like everyone else in the main group."

"Doesn't help that she is a pain in my ass," muttered Stella.

"More likely because you tried to flirt with Naruto and she kicked your ass without magic before we were even freshman. Plus she's got a few... issues with her brother. She's also a whole lot nicer then most witches. You'd be a frog or something ugly with your current attitude." Sakura said as the lunch hour finished. Classes were cancelled to get ready for the party as they walked through the halls using magic to prep the place.

Meanwhile, Cloud Tower Academy for witches was currently assembled for a meeting with Headmistress Griffin, the strongest witch in all of Magix. She stepped up to the podium and caught a glance of her personal favorite freshman.

'I doubt she'll want to participate, but it does a witch good to see such promise.' The person she was thinking of was Sasuke, who was sitting between two freshman witches. One having a soft look for a witch and red hair with a pumpkin shirt and the other having green hair and wasn't as attractive as the two girls nearby.

"I have called this meeting to share a bit of bad news. Alfea College for Fairies is hosting their annual dance, and once again we're not invited. They snubbed us and we should take revenge! For that purpose I issue you this challenge: propose how you think we should we get those fairy brats crying! Those that wish to participate will submit your ideas to the faculty for review. You are dismissed!" Griffin said as Sasuke just huffed.

"It's not like we're not allowed." Sasuke said under her breath. The red head heard it, but said nothing as Sasuke left for her classes.

'It's the first prank of the year, and Naruto would outclass everyone. Probably have every one of those Red Fountain boys nude without their manhood and all the girls naked.' She thought as she passed the three Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The dance would have it's own surprise.

The girls were in their room trying on outfits for the dance while bloom was still trying to work her winx and change her hair color. Sakura sat next to her after another fail attempt. "You'll get it Bloom."

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't have enough magic to use."

"Hey don't give up," but seeing her down face she got an idea, "You know Naruto wasn't always as good as he is."

"Really?" Bloom asked amazed.

"Yeah he was good at Taijutsu, but his ninjutsu was under par. He failed the genin exams twice, but never once did I see him ever give up. Whenever he was down he got back up and said he was not going to stop till he did what he wanted to do. Now look at him he's an powerful student at Red Fountain and a genin. He is the leader of our team if Kakashi sensei can not." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Just believe in yourself, that how it all starts."

Bloom smiled, "Thanks Sakura."

"Hey Sakura any idea what the Red Fountain boy will be bringing?" Asked Stella.

Sakura snorted, "I don't know about the boys, but I do know that Naruto will pull a big prank."

"What makes you think that?" Flora asked.

"Cause he always does a big prank when they least expect it, like tonight. He's the biggest pranksters in the village. He even got me and Sasuke to help him with one."

"So think it'll be good?" Musa asked with a grin as she was always up for something funny.

"It will most likely be someone with a big ego and needs to be taken down a few pegs or a big group. They will be embarrassed for a few weeks, and anyone not hit will laugh a lot. Unless he is going for something unexpected so I think the gifts are safe as that would be too easy for him."

Bloom laughed before she remembered. "Uh, guys I don't have a dress."

"Well, we have an easy fix for that, and it's called shopping!" Stella said as they exited the dorm and headed to downtown for a shopping trip. Bloom tried one dress after another, but not everyone agreed. The one dress that the girls did agree on was too expensive for Bloom. Stella offered to pay for it, but Flora stopped her, suggesting that Bloom might be offended if she did.

Meanwhile, three particular witches were in Miss Griffin's office. Various papers were there in the office.

"Ladies, the reason why I called you here is because out of all the ideas that were submitted this atrocity stands out. It's depraved, immoral, and underhanded. In other words, it's the best. I expect you to commit to this, and failure is not an option." She said as she looked at the idea and the three smirking witches at the praise.

"Yes Miss Griffin. Tonight we sleep to the sound of crying fairies."

"Big promises from a trio of losers." Sasuke said as she stepped into the office. The Trix sisters turned and looked pissed at her as she stepped towards Griffin.

"Miss Uchiha, you are early for this, and I believe I taught you better then to insult those whose magical proficiency you are unsure about." Griffin said as she looked at the girl in front of her. Sasuke smirked as she looked at the headmistress and the three, "Hn, I might change my mind if they can pull it off, but if they can beat Naruto of Red Fountain then they'll have my respect. You wanted to see me?"

"You three are dismissed. I wish to speak to Sasuke alone." The Trix sisters smirked as they left. Whispering that she was in trouble. Sasuke looked at Griffin who smirked at her. "While I believe those three have the best plan, I do believe I also find yours to be one of the most simple yet most successful plan yet."

Sasuke shrugged, "It was Naruto's idea. He invited me and the pixies can't do a thing and will be so freaked out and on their toes they won't know what'll hit them."

"Yes, shame he did not inherited his mother's powers. He would have made a fine student here." Griffin said thinking of one of her other students Kushina. She was a powerful witch and new how to cause trouble with Alfea, Red Fountain and even Cloud Tower. She was never caught and everyone knew it was her, but no one could never prove it. "So, any idea what kind of trouble he will cause at Alfea?"

"No," answered Sasuke. "He's keeping it under wraps, but he's unpredictable so even if I could take a guess I most likely will be wrong."

Griffin frowned for not knowing any details, "Fine, but I want pictures of it and details the next day. And try not to sabotage those three."

"Please," Sasuke replied as she started to leave, "Like I need to make them screw up. They can do that all by themselves."

Bloom had managed to get a dress on sale and make it back to the dorm.

"I'm back Kiko, and I managed to get something. It's too long, but if I had some scissors then I can make it work." She said as she started looking around. She couldn't find some and tried to cut it with her magic, but she heard something and looked out the window. It was the boys from Red Fountain, but before she could look too much she noticed her dress was on fire. She managed to put it out and checked the other girl's room for some scissors.

"Dammit, anytime you really need something you can never find it!" Bloom said as she decided to leave the room and check elsewhere. Meanwhile, the dance was getting ready, but a number of girls just looked in fear and jealousy as one particular girl stood out. That girl was Sasuke Uchiha in a stunning backless black dress that was modest and sexy at the same time while wearing a choker with the Uchiha fan. Stella was pissed at her appearance, "Why is that witch here!?" She asked as Sakura, wearing a white dress with a cherry blossom choker said, "Naruto gave me the heads up earlier. He invited her and that's why she's here, and knowing him he's roped her into a prank."

"I didn't know we would be walking, these heels are pinching my feet." Darcy said. They were moving underground through the old tunnels to Alfea with Icy in front with a flashlight, Darcy behind her with a map and Stormy behind her with another flashlight.

"Don't start Darcy." Icy said. "Once we have the ring and rule you can take chariots everywhere."

"Fine, but please tell me we are almost there." Muttered Darcy.

"You have the map," pointed out Stormy.

"Right," agreed Icy.

"Oh, we're almost there."

Meanwhile Bloom was looking all over the school for scissors. "A whole school of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is ridiculous." She then heard something through a door to the side. "What was that?"

She opened the door and started down the steps. "I think we're very close." Darcy said as they reached found some stairs. Bloom saw them, "Oh no, it's those witches!" and she ran up the stairs before they saw here. No sooner did he leave the stair then witches moved to where she once was.

The Trix sisters made their way down the halls with Darcy leading with her magic sense to the boys' gift. "Down the hall and make a right." What they did not know is that Bloom as following them.

They open a door and found a chest with the Red Fountain symbol on it, "Here it is, the Red Fountain gifts." Darcy said. "They're so cheesy I don't even know why the boys want to hang out with these losers."

"Well it's not like we want to socialize with those nerds anyway." Icy said. "We have better thing to do but first Stormy lets go."

Stormy did a spell and the chest open with golden eggs with bronze teardrops on them. "Ohh," Darcy muttered as she picked one up and it flashed gold and became many small golden butterfly and they fly off, "Enchanted little eggs."

"They will be the most memorable gifts these losers will ever receive." Icy said before the sisters started their spell, "Turn the enchanted into the cursed; give them a bite that will make them puke first."

"The eggs will hatch and snake rats appear," Darcy added.

"And cause panic, nausea and terrible fear." Stormy finished. They all cased their spell. A bright light went over the eggs and they shifted to yellow eggs with orange spirals around them.

"That is so awful." Bloom whispered to herself so the sister could not hear her.

Their spell done the Trix started to walk away, "Those princesses won't know what bit them."

"Oh no! I've got to tell the others." Bloom said as she rushed towards the main hall where the dance was being held. She decided to avoid attention by crawling on the floor looking for the other girls, but bumped into a certain whiskered blonde.

"Hi Bloom, nice to see you, but it looks like you could use a hand." Naruto said offering a hand, getting her up on her feet. She blushed a bit and said, "Hey Naruto."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, and Sasuke showed up nearby.

"I didn't think you'd be here Sasuke, and sorry Naruto, I can't really dance right now. I've gotta find the others." Bloom said as Sasuke pointed towards a glaring Stella hanging out with the others girls, "They're right over there, and I'm only here because Naruto invited me. Otherwise I'd still be at Cloud Tower thinking of better ways to torture annoying princesses." Sasuke said with a smirk as Bloom went off to them. Naruto did look at Bloom for a bit before going back to the dance and Sasuke glaring at a few fairies with a knowing, predatory smirk on her face.

"Hey girls!" Bloom said panting a bit from running. Techna was the first to reply, "What took you so long?" She asked in a truly curious fashion. Flora noticed the distress and asked, "What's the matter?" Bloom brought them outside the main room.

"Those senior witches from Cloud Tower are here, and they have a plan to sabotage the dance!" Bloom said as Stella huffed, "What are they going to do? I bet that witch Sasuke is in on it!"

"Let's at least hear what's going on before we start accusing people Stella!" Sakura said harshly and signaled Bloom to continue; "I heard them cast a spell on the gifts the boys were going to give us. They said something about a snake rat." Techna thought about it and opened her hand, "I'll consult the data base. Snake rats live in swamps and eat toads, their venom is capable of causing nauseous vomiting seconds after biting."

"Gross me out." Musa said as Sakura then decided to speak, "It's not something Naruto or Sasuke would work on. The first reason is that it's too cruel. Sasuke isn't someone that goes around pranking people unless provoked, and the fact that it's a curse on the gifts just isn't Naruto's style. It's too predictable and leaves too much to chance for any random passerby to discover."

"Those witches are probably jealous that we can hang with the hotties at Red Fountain." Stella said, but Bloom shook her head, "It's not about that Stella! I saw them use a spell earlier to look for your ring, and the snake rats are just a distraction." The Trix sisters were now outside waiting to see the action. "I can't wait to see the snake rats," mutter Stormy.

"How will it take for the fairies to start puking?" asked Icy.

"One bite and it will be only a mater of seconds," chuckled Darcy.

Musa thought about it and said, "It's cool, we can handle it. Lets just head to the dorm room and garb the ring right now."

"No time," said Flora pointing to the dance, "look."

The girl turned to see Sky and Timmy bring in the chest. They open the chest, I hope you like the gifts we brought." Sky said as they girl got closer.

"No snake rats." Sakura said before Bloom added, "They said that they would hatch from the eggs." Stella then got an idea. "We need a counter spell, and fast. Lets form a circle, focus your winx." They all held hand in a circle and said "Let all the dark magic be reversed; make the eggs the way they were before they were cursed."

Magic gathered from all around them and floated low towards eggs. No one notice as they eggs shifted back the way they were. Sky handed one egg to a girl she open it and tiny butterflies flew out. The other girls open the eggs and the room was filled with butterflies. The girls were all tired after that. "This one is for you Stella," Sky said as he held out an egg.

"And don't think we forgot about you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out an egg.

Sakura looked at the egg in bloom had while Flora did a spell with the egg Stella got, "Hey Naruto I thought you would be doing a prank."

"Oh I am," conformed Naruto, "It should be happening in 3…2…1"

Screams filled the next room…guys' screams. The girl looked in shock at the boys. They were now in nothing but boxer. Too bad they were all had girly designs on them. "What the hell Naruto?!" screamed Riven, who was trying and failing to hide his pink with flower boxers as they girl all giggled. "What the hell!?"

Sasuke was walking closer taking a few pictures. "Not bad a little tame for you though." She said.

"Oh it's not done yet." And the girls looked at the boys as one by one they started to do the chicken dance with polka music playing. Everyone but the boys was laughing. Faragonda giggled while she watched then as Miss Griselda was trying to get everything under control. She turned to the Red Fountain boys, who were still in girly boxers and dancing, before she then noticed the girls, "Girls, what are you wearing!?"

The girl stopped giggle to see that their outfits changed, they were now dressed in bikinis with bunny tails and ears add as well. They cried out in shocked at this and tried to cover up.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke took more pictures. She couldn't wait to show these to Griffin and those loser witches. She wondered if they even tried to do their plan yet.

"You still need to get your dress ready Bloom. Sasuke and I can keep Naruto busy for now." Sakura said, reminding Bloom to finish getting ready.

"I completely forgot with the witches and their plan to sabotage the gifts."

"Sabotaging the gifts? That was the Trix sister's plan?" Sasuke asked as Bloom nodded.

"The Trix?" Stella asked as Sasuke started laughing. She managed to answer Stella before laughing, "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are supposed to pull a prank on the dance. It was the usual 'Prep Prank' of the first year for CT. I knew they'd screw up!" She kept her laughter silent since, but it was still somewhat funny.

"I need some scissors to finish up my dress and-" Bloom was stopped when Stella said, "They're in the fashion utensil case just below the jewelry box."

"Thanks Stella!" Bloom said as she took off back to the dorm. Once she got there she found the utensils and started working on her dress, but she noticed something.

"That's Stella's jewelry box." She said to no one in particular, but the reason why it was noticeable was because it was floating in the air. She followed it and tried to get it back, but it suddenly broke open and a seashell like container floated out. Bloom remembered it since it held Stella's ring, and managed to grab it. She started back to the dorm to put on her finished dress, but Icy's voice came out, "Ice Bracelet!" Bloom was surrounded by ice below her feet. She ran and jumped as Darcy stomped her foot down shouting out, "Seismic Heel!" Bloom was caught off guard as she felt the winds gather when Stormy called out "Twister!"

"I've had it with you and your little pixie friends! You counter spell our curse, and now you think you can get away with our ring!" Icy said as the tornado flew towards Bloom, but before she could fall she was caught by Naruto when as he said, "If you going to cause some mayhem then at least be original about it 'ttebayo!" Bloom was blushing, as the blonde held her bridal style.

"You really are a loser if you need a Red Fountain nerd to save you." Icy said as she levitated the shell into her hand.

"Shall I do the honors?" She asked her sisters.

"Don't mind here."

"Sure thing sister." Darcy and Stormy replied as Naruto and Bloom got ready for a fight.

"I don't even know why you're here. You're just a pathetic Earth girl with no winx at all." Icy said, but Bloom thought different.

'I can't let Naruto and the others keep saving me!' She snapped and yelled out, "You're wrong! I do have winx!" Naruto held his phanto-katana ready in an odd stance. His left hand was free and shieldless while he held it in a ready grip in his right hand that was firm but flexible.

"That's right! You're not going to beat us!"

"The Earth girl doesn't have winx, and you're just a pathetic dead last sophomore from Red Fountain." Icy countered Naruto's statement as Bloom dug down deep. Stormy shot off a lightning bolt at Naruto, but he dispelled it with a shockwave of wind after calling out "Azure Edge!"

"I'll show you! I do have Winx I know it!" Once she said that she felt a power surging through her and her outfit changed. It went from her usual blue denim pants and top into a bright blue top and skirt with her stomach exposed and a small, golden tiara on her head. She radiated power briefly with her hair flying around before it calmed down. Stormy grinned and figured that Bloom was less of a treat and shot lighting at Naruto. It hit him right in the chest and knocked him back. Bloom cried out to him but all four girls were shocked to see Naruto poof into white smoke, and a charred log was where he once lay.

Icy stared at the log.

'What's going on? That looks like-' she went wide eyed, "Sister! He's a shinobi!"

Her sister matched her look before Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked Darcy in the back. Icy then sent ice shards at Naruto who dodged them and ran at Stormy. Stormy sent a twister at Naruto jumped over it, much too Stormy's surprise and then four more Narutos appeared next to him. She sent an energy blast and two poofed away but the last three were upon her. Two landed on either side of her and one attacked low the other attacked high. Her feet were knocked from under her and she was hit in the chest. As she was falling in the air the last Naruto landed and double kick right into her torso and she groaned in pain.

Icy glared and Naruto and completely ignored Bloom. 'How is he able to beat us with out so much as a sweat?' "Ice coffin!" she cried and went to trap all three Naruto.

Before one Naruto was frozen he threw his sword at Icy who just moved out of the way. She laughed as all three were frozen. "Nice that they can surround us with that clone jutsu, but it doesn't work if I can get all of them at once."

She then heard something poof behind her and she turned to she Naruto throwing a punch at her. Icy landed next to her sisters, "Doesn't help if you overwork simple details." He said. She looked behind him and noticed that the sword was gone. Icy growled before teleporting her sister and herself away. Bloom floated down with a bit of despair, "I lost the ring." She said as Naruto lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't think they'll be getting away with the ring. You should get changed and enjoy the dance. I think Flora took care of the witch problem. My little prank should be dying down now, and order is being restored. You still owe me a dance." Naruto said as he gave her a light kiss and went back to the party. Bloom took his advice and went to change. When she was done, she was truly the star of the dance as she was wearing a modified version of the dress she bought that showed her stomach like before. Even Sasuke admitted that she was lovely as she said to Sakura, "It seems Naruto's found girl number three, but she's yet to earn my respect as a potential bride."

"Sasuke, she only recently found about her magic, and Naruto does have good judgment. Let's wait and see where life takes her. Besides, you know the CRA back home needs at least three girls to work." Sakura said as they watched Naruto dance with Bloom on the floor. When the dance with Naruto ended, Sasuke took her place and danced with Naruto.

"I'm really sorry Stella, but the Trix sisters got the ring." Bloom apologized, but Stella waved it off, "Don't worry Bloom, I switched the ring with the egg using a spell, and the spell Flora cast will give the Trix a taste of their own magic." Stella said as Naruto and Sasuke walked up to hear the last part.

"What kind of spell did you cast?" Bloom asked as Flora said, "It was the June spell from the Teen Winx magazine."

"Sakura told me about that spell. This is just one more nail in those losers coffin of humiliation. I'd rather hang out with Sunspot here than those three losers." Sasuke said, getting them all, but Naruto, off guard. Sasuke smirked before saying, "Did I tell you about the time Naruto pulled a big prank on the freshman of Red Fountain?" Sasuke asked as the dance continued with very little interruption.

Griffin stared at the Trix sisters in front of her, "So, your plan failed. I am very disappointed in you three. I figured three of my top student could handle one plan of mischief." There was a knock at her door, "Enter," she cried.

Sasuke entered and smirked seeing the other three there, "So you three been chewed out enough?" she asked.

"Sasuke no taunting; only I get to do that. Now I think you have something of mine?" Sasuke came forward and place a large stack of photos on Griffin's desk, and a memory stick. The four witches saw they were pictures of the boys in the girly boxers doing the chicken dance at different poses and the girls as playboy swim bunnies, and when Griffin put it in the memory card in a nearby computer and saw the whole prank from start to finish.

Griffin laughed as she picked them up and looked through them more closely. "I must say, Naruto did a better job then you three did."

"And if what he said was true he kicked all three of your asses as you tried to escape."

The girls growled at that reminder. "We didn't know he was a shinobi! We were surprise by the jutsu."

"It wasn't the jutsu it was is skill as a shinobi, you losers underestimated him and he use that to his advantage." Sasuke said.

"Enough girls dismissed. Sasuke I want you to give me the details of what he did."

The sisters left glaring at Sasuke. Later that night they open the shell that held Stella's ring. Inside was an egg like the one the boy use as gifts. "Why would she keep it in here?" asked Icy as she open the egg. However when she opened the egg they found not the ring but a purple duckling. They growl as they found them have been tricked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Naruto or Winx Club. This was done purely for entertainment and we're not getting paid.**

**-Chapter 3: The Voice of Nature-**

"Welcome class to Black Mud Swamp, and to, to. ACHOO, right. As you can sneeze, I mean see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap of the Iggleforg vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the magic of nature." Professor Palladium, the Elvish teacher of nature and survival classes of Alfea said to the class. All of the girls were in safari-style clothes as they listened in, but one girl had to speak out, "I'm in the wrong class professor. I'm from an urban realm." The other girls giggled as Palladium continued, "A well rounded education is what Alfea is all about, Dhalia."

"But a Kink Bug bit me!" The girl said as she showed some leg. Palladium continued, slightly flustered, "A kink bug? Well the sooner we bit on, I mean get on, the sooner we can..." The girls still giggled as he continued. Sakura sighed as Bloom said to Stella, "For a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he?"

"There's a word for that. It's totally irony."

"He may be nervous, but he's good at what he does. Rather take his classes then chase that damn cat without magic." Sakura said after Stella's answer, but the class continued on.

"This field exercise tests your ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate their way through Black Mud Swamp, and find the Crystal Clearing. There is a catch, and it is that you cannot use your magic. Only the voice of nature will be your guide, and remember, it's not enough to hear the voice but listen to it as well." He vanished in a golden glow before anyone could ask any questions.

At Cloud Tower the Trix sisters' teleported into their room. "Ugh I hate that class, it's so lame." Stormy said

"Now where's Knut?" Icy asked, "His text message said it was important."

"I'm in here." Knut said his voice muffled by the wardrobe he was hiding in.

Darcy groaned before she opens her wardrobe and found Knut inside. "Why does he have to stay there, he's stinking up all my outfits."

"We have to keep him hidden, what if the DP come a knocking." Icy said. "We have broken enough rules as it is; skipping class, breaking into Alfea."

"But it was for the greater evil." Stormy pointed out.

Knut walked out with the small duckling following him, and running to Icy, thinking it was his mother. "Agh, that duck again." she said picking it up and tossing it to the wall.

"Although if he doesn't do something about his stank everyone will know he is hiding here." Icy said with a cold glare, "So what is so important that you could not tell us in the text message?"

"I was hiding out at Red Fountain like you asked," Knut started, "And I overheard them saying that they are taking that hunter troll to the authorities."

"That's it?" Darcy asked.

"Wait girls," said Icy. "If those special interrogators get their hands on him they might go and does a mind scan. Even if his brain is tiny they still might know about us."

"Looks like we will be forming a little jail break." Darcy said as all three of them giggle evilly. Around that time, Bloom and the others had started their assignment.

"No reason to stand around chatting." Sakura said as they started off into the swamp.

"I believe that Sakura has the highest chances of navigating this swamp due to her training as a kunoichi." Techna said as they walked. Bloom was a little confused when she asked, "Kunoichi?"

"It's the proper term for women who are ninja. The Shinobi realm train both men and women as ninja."

"You're right on that Techna, but Kunoichi classes are different then ninja classes." Sakura said as they wound up in some muck.

"This place is, EW! Something's crawling on my leg!" Stella said jumping around in the muck with all of them a bit grossed from the swampy water, "Whatever happened to 'mud does wonder for the complexion'?" Musa said getting a small giggle from the six girls.

"Just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we are standing on the back of a subterranean Sludge Slug. They're not friendly, but don't worry. I'll take care of it with a simple Step By spell." Techna said as she started up the spell, but Bloom stopped her, "No Techna! We aren't supposed to use magic. Only the voice of nature will guide us."

"She's right. Just close your eyes and listen." Flora said as they closed their eyes, but Stella smelt something instead of hearing, "Smells like old socks." They all sniffed and found out that something wasn't right.

"It's some kind of gas! Let's bounce!"

"Take cover!" Musa and Flora said as they rushed back to solid land and hid behind a fallen tree. Bloom picked up a stick as Stella asked, "What is that?"

"Let's find out," Bloom then threw the stick with Sakura getting everyone down. The gas bubble popped and a grey gas sprayed upward and turned a tree into solid stone.

"That's Medusa Gas! If we stayed in there we'd be stone!" Sakura said. Techna was a little disheartened at the fact that her information wasn't correct.

"Don't worry too much, but I really need to work out a bit or I'll never keep up with Naruto and Sasuke without chakra."

"Chakra?" Bloom asked intrigued, and Sakura answered, "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Magic uses the spiritual energy to manipulate the world around us, but Chakra combines the spiritual energy with the physical in the body and is then released as jutsu."

High above the swamp Naruto and his team were flying in a hover jet with the troll. The jet was flipping and doing stunts while in the air. "Why is Riven driving again?" Asked Naruto before shouting, "Knock it of Riven before something happen!"

"Because I am the best driver." Riven said before Sky sad to Naruto, "He won the coin toss."

Naruto grunted think how he had to make sure Riven never drives when he is with him. "Watch the sky Riven, Timmy, go check the troll."

"Relax Naruto," Riven said, "With me driving nothing can go wrong." No sooner when he said that the ship rocked as if hit. "Are we being attack?" asked Sky.

"If you knew anything then you would now that nothing is showing up on the scanners." Riven said. But the ship rocked again and was falling. The girl saw the plan falling overhead. The jet clashed into the swamp and the guys got out.

"Are you guys okay?" cried out Sakura, as they got closer.

"Yeah we are." Brandon said. Naruto was checking the jet and found a hole in it and troll shape footprints in the mud. "Guys the troll escaped!"

"Don't worry," Timmy said. "He still has the Addle Shackles on. They work like tranquilizers and-"

"You mean these?" Sky asked as he pulled the cuffs from the mud.

The girls wanted to help but Riven was rude and telling them to leave it to the heroes.

"Well where are they?" Stella asked in a teasing smirk at Riven.

"Oh snap," laughed Musa.

"Girls this is our responsibility so we need to handle it." Naruto said softly to them. "We can't have you guys get hurt cause we had you come with us. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive myself if I lead you guys into danger." And with that Naruto lead the boys away.

"Something wrong Naruto?" asked Timmy seeing the uneasy look on his face.

He nodded, "I checked the hole the troll got out of, it had burn marks and seemed to have be blown from the outside. I think someone shot us down." He stared into the swamp, "They could be anywhere."

"This is just great! Our first solo mission and the damn troll escapes!" Sky said as Naruto pointed in a direction.

"Might as well start this way. The tracks are fresh," Naruto sniffed the area a bit before shuddering and returned upright, "the scent's still strong too. Timmy, get ready with the blaster. Sky, Brandon, watch my back. Riven stick with Timmy and keep an eye out." Naruto said as they fell in place, but Riven had other thoughts, "Who died and made you leader?"

"He's not dead yet, but it was Headmaster Saladin. It was a difficult choice between Brandon or myself, and we flipped a coin. Let's move out!" Naruto and the others moved out in a very organized fashion.

"Maybe we should go after them?" Bloom asked as she watched the boys head off.

"After the way Riven treated us? He was major rude!" Stella said and Flora agreed, "I say we just get back to the assignment."

"There's not much to worry about with Naruto in charge. He's got perfect balance, night vision, great hearing, and a nose better then an Inuzuka's without using chakra to enhance it. The Inuzuka are a ninja clan that specializes in the use of ninja dogs, but they often act like dogs because of that. One of my classmates hangs with Naruto from time to time, but they never get along." Sakura answered the unasked question.

"Flora and Sakura are right. If Riven wants to get eaten then I say bon appetite."

"That's not quite what I said." Flora rebuked Stella, but Techna brought something up, "There is something strange here. Did you guys notice the hole in the ship? The burn marks indicate that an energy blast hit the ship while it was still in transit."

"I noticed, and Naruto's probably alerting the boys to it, and the feel of it seems like a lightning element jutsu or spell." Sakura said as the girls looked at her, "Think you can tell us about it?" Techna asked, but Sakura shook her head, "Sorry, but I was born in Fire County. Konoha has a lot of ninja aligned with fire. Earth and Water users are the second highest in populace, with lightning making it a modest third, and wind being extremely rare."

"You two are saying that someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked. Techna answered easily, "It looks that way." The girls decided to help the guys, Bloom then notice something, "Hey guys notice anything about the troll footprints?"

"Yeah, they are about a size thirty." Stella said.

"And they get less deep as they go." Bloom pointed out.

"Poor thing, he must have a hard time buying shoes," joke Stella.

"They totally disappear up ahead, like he found a way to levi-walk to shake up our follow." Musa said.

"The troll must have cast a spell," Flora said.

"Except trolls can't do that." Techna explained.

"Which means someone else is in the swamp." Stated Bloom while Techna added, "Someone that might be watching us."

"How can we find them with out the foot prints?" Flora asked.

"Maybe the voice of nature can give us a clue." Bloom suggested.

Meanwhile the boys were having their own trouble. "Go drink some water you stupid vine!" shouted Riven.

The boys were caught and being wrapped up in dark vines. "I don't think these plants survive on water alone." Cried out Timmy.

"Why's that?" asked Sky.

"Cause I think they want to eat us!" Shouted Timmy causing the other boys to struggle and tried to get free.

"So what do we do? Any ideas?" asked Brandon.

Naruto struggled, but grunted, "I can't reach my tools or make any hand signs to get out."

Timmy struggle and said, "Okay lets stay calm and-" he did not finished as he got scared with a vine coming closer to his face before he shouted out "HEELLLPP!"

The girls followed the tracks into the general area of the boys and Flora noticed something about the plants, "I recognize these plants, quietus carnivorous. They hate noise." She said softly as Stella spoke, "Really? Now let's see." She then whistled loudly and suddenly.

"See, nothing happened," Stella gasped as she was hung upside down by the plants. She screamed and was tossed around a bit as Bloom and Sakura came up to her, "Stop screaming Stella," Bloom said as Sakura nodded, "Next time listen to nature or the girl that knows plants."

Stella managed to calm down enough for the plants to let her go and not obstruct the path.

"I told you, no sudden noise." Flora said as they then heard Timmy's scream for help.

"It's going to be so embarrassing if someone saw this." Sky said, and the girls walked right in on them.

"You had to open your big mouth Sky," Naruto said as the girls approached. Sakura giggled as Stella asked, "Need a hand?"

"Stay away! These vines belong to an incredibly dangerous man eating monster plant!" Riven said and was squeezed, but Musa replied, "They only eat loud mouths, so you should pipe down." Flora managed to calm the plants and they let the boys go.

"Quick, let's get away from these things." Bloom said quietly as they left the grove of Quietus Carnivorous.

"Nice to see you again Bloom, but it was embarrassing that I couldn't get out." Naruto said as Stella mentioned they didn't have to whisper.

"It might be a good idea to look for the troll together. There's safety in numbers right?" Bloom suggested. Naruto nodded his head, "I agree, and it's a good idea to have people that know what they're doing with us." Sakura giggled and then said, "I agree, and with two ninja we stand a better chance."

"It's logical enough." Techna said and everyone else seemed to agree except Riven, "I'm not teaming up with these girls!"

"Then go look for the troll on your own, and if you find it just shout," Sky said getting everyone else to chuckle. They followed the trail to a large muddy river with many stepping-stones. "We will have to hope our way across." Techna said.

"Be careful Techna," said Timmy.

"Thanks," she mutters before jumping to a stone. It swayed and moved and Techna laughed. "Come on it's fun."

Everyone followed her example and jumped onto stones. "My stone is unsteady," said Flora.

"Mine too." Said Musa.

"These stone are really unstable." said Bloom

"I believe the key is to keep moving, you must not stay still." Techna stated before jumping to another stone.

They started jumping from stone to stone as they floated down river. A small whirlpool formed and Stella nearly fell in but Sky caught her. Naruto and Sakura showed their skill by making far leaps between stones. As they kept jumping, Riven fell short of his next stone and fell into the water. Before anyone could do anything Techna grabbed him. "I got you."

"Don't let go," he cried as he was starting to get sucked into the whirlpool. Techna tried to pull him my but was slipping. Se fell as well but Timmy grabbed her feet.

"Don't worry I will get you out of here Techna." Timmy said as he pulled her and Riven toward shore. As Techna was dragged through the water, Naruto and Bloom grabbed Timmy and helped him pull them to safety.

"But you are glad you teamed up with us girls now Riven" taunted Stella.

"Whatever," was his reply, "I would have gotten out."

"Remind me to have Kakashi sensei teach us how to walk on water." Said Sakura as they stared t move again.

"You can do that?" asked Bloom amazed, wonder what can't these ninja do.

"We I know some ninja can ran and fight while standing on water but we do not know how." Said Sakura.

"Come on lets go already." Muttered Riven, getting Naruto really annoyed with him. 'If he wasn't my teammate' they continued the quest to find the troll, and they succeeded when they heard a fierce growl, "That's our boy!" Sky said as they rushed forward and heard the cries for help.

"That's Amaryl!" Bloom noticed as they pushed the bushes aside to see Amaryl and another fairy trapped behind between the troll and a small cliff.

"We'll get them out."Naruto said, but Bloom noticed something, "That's the same troll that was working with Knut! We've got to do something before he turns those girls into fairy dust!"

"I've got a plan! Phase 1: the girls distract the troll," Stella gasped at Sky's plan and said, "I hope the girls get eaten isn't phase 2!"

"No way! Naruto, Timmy, and Brandon pin him down while Riven and I slip the shackles on him. Does that sound good?" Sky said and looked at Naruto when he asked the last part.

"It's a passable plan, but we need action right now! Let's go!" Naruto commanded and the girls made the first move.

"Hey big guy! Remember us?" Bloom taunted the troll as it turned around. Stella said, "Long time no see" as it roared and snarled at them.

"Don't be a stranger. Get over here and pass out hugs." The troll did leap over towards Stella, but not to give out hugs. Brandon and Timmy leapt out first and grabbed it's legs, and Sky and Riven followed. Naruto grabbed the Addle Shackles and tried to put it on, but the troll and the others were making a mess and harder to aim.

"It got away!" Stella said as in the aftermath of the struggle, it was Timmy in the oversized Addle Shackles feeling groggy.

"Sorry Timmy, but at least we know the shackles still work." Naruto said with an apologetic grin.

"I thought you went to school for bravery not blundering." Amaryl said while her friend giggled, "See you losers." They cried out.

"That is the thanks we got." Sky said.

Bloom notice that Naruto was off to the side. "Hey you," she said and she went next to him. He looked at her, "Bloom what's up?"

"Don't let those jerks get you down; what you did back there was very brave."

"Brave or not the troll still got away." Naruto said.

"You did what you could, I am sure it was very hard."

"Yeah but I could have done shadow clones and so much more. Plus we are sophomores and we should have been able to handle it. I was leading and we messed up. The only ting we can do as a team, is argue."

Even as he speaks his teammates were arguing now. Sky was saying this was all Riven's fault while Riven was trying to blame Sky. "Knock it off!" shouted Timmy having enough. "We all messed up and we are all to blame. Can you agree on that?"

"But," started Riven before Sky said, "He's right and we should at least agree to that point guys." Sky turned to Riven, "Don't you agree?"

Riven gave a joking fake laughed but agreed anyway. As they shook hands Brandon and the others went over. "Hey Brandon, Riven and I called a truce."

"I go for everlasting peace, but I guess a truce is a good start." Brandon said while Naruto snorted while Bloom giggled. "Come on, we have a troll to catch."

"This is taking too damn long!" Stormy said as she and her sisters waited in a very dark portion of black mud swamp.

"Stormy, don't flip out. That empty headed brute will be here any minute now." Icy said and Darcy agreed, "Yeah Stormy, chill."

"Our lovely fume de doom perfume is sure to draw him here."

"It's allure is irresistible." Darcy said after Icy. Stormy added a different thought, "Our scent is sublime, but what if he got stuck in the sink slime?"

"He does like to roar. Maybe the quietus carnivorous got him?" Icy said and thought, but it was interrupted with a quack-like voice saying, "Mommy."

"You again!?" Icy asked angrily as they noticed the little purple duckling wanting to get in Icy's arms. Darcy simply stated, "How cute."

"I despise cute." Icy said as she froze the duckling, "That out to keep him quiet." The duckling still jumped around while saying mama, but the Trix sisters heard a roar. It was a troll's roar.

"See witches. I'd knew he be here." Icy said as the troll sniffed the air. It came to the Trix saying, "Me like smell." and stopped in front of them.

"Shut up and listen. They were taking you to Magix to be interrogated, but unfortunately for you, we can't be found out." Stormy said as she and Darcy got on different sides of the troll as Icy said, "That's right. Our secret has to vanish." Darcy finished up the talk with, "And so do you. Have fun in limbo." And with magic pulsing from their hands they caused the troll to vanish.

"Finally," Icy muttered, "Lets head back to Cloud Tower," and the sister teleported away.

Meanwhile the two groups were one the trail of the troll. "What do you hear now Bloom?" asked Brandon.

"Well it is not really a sound," Bloom tried to explain.

"Yeah, Brandon, the voice of nature is something you fell inside." Flora suggested.

"Well I have tried but I don't feel anything." Brandon said.

"I don't hear this voice of nature either I am from a wired realm." Techna said, "But we can trust Flora and Bloom."

They stopped in the clearing where the sisters were. "The feelings stops here."

"Well where is the troll?" asked Sky.

"Gone, I feel something else, something cold." Bloom said. While Stella shivered, "There is negative energy in the air."

"I feel it too." Techna said, "Singed ions indicate dark magic was use here."

"So someone use Dark magic to make the troll vanish." Sky said.

"But who?" asked Timmy.

"Well we know the troll works for Knut." Musa started, "And Knut is the grunt for the three witches."

"So you think the witches were the ones that shot us down?" asked Naruto before Bloom notice something in the mud. "Look," she picked up two small duck feathers.

Techna looked at them, "Those look like duck feathers."

"And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck cause of a spell we put on her." Bloom said.

"Icy," said Musa with a cold tone.

"Looks like we have the proof we need." Flora said.

"Yeah but what are they up to?" asked Bloom.

After going back and repairing the ship the boys offered a ride for the girls. Once they saw the rest of the class they landed and the girls got out.

"Aren't you boys going to walk us to class?" taunted Stella.

"Well we could but we need to get back." Brandon said.

"Yeah the headmaster needs to hear what happen." Naruto said as they went back and took off. The girl cried out their goodbyes and waved.

The professor then went up to them, "Your group is by far the last to arrive. So unfortunately you will be given a zero punctuality." The girls gasped before the professor smirked, "However, 25 for generosity, 30 for insinuative, 40 for courage and 50 for the ability to listen to the voice of nature; makes your score the highest in the class."

Everyone was shocked, "No fair they were the last to get here." One of the girls said.

"Yes but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important then the destination.

The boys were back at Red Fountain, and had finally finished most of the repairs, "We're almost done." Brandon said as the ship sparkled with cleanliness.

"Yeah, but we got to clean the jousting stables." Sky said, but Timmy reminded everyone of another factor, "The stables and the creatures too."

"It could be wor-"

"Don't finish that sentence Sky. It can and most likely will get worse, and knowing your luck fate will be too tempted to pass this up. The girls showed up when we were caught by the Quietus Carnivorous plant and saved our hides, and I don't want to go through that again." Naruto said as he slapped his hand on Sky's mouth.

"Yeah, what's worse then giving a bath to that grumpy gryphon!" Timmy said and Brandon agreed, "Yeah, and that gryphon's huge! A lot goes in and a lot goes out!"

"I'll take care of the gryphon. With the proper use of Shadow Clones I can be done in moments and create more chaos with the freshmen to keep them aware." Naruto said, getting a few looks of relief, "At least none of us have to go inside a creature. Remember when Marcus had to dive into the digestive cavity of the Bingledip Beast?" The guys laughed when Sky reminded them of it.

Meanwhile, the girls were ready for bed at Alfea.

"I've been thinking, we're an awesome group and should have an awesome name!

What do you think?" Bloom asked excitedly as the girls thought about it.

"Hm, a name would be useful for quick reference. I agree that it is a good idea," Techna said after a few seconds. Stella then said, "The right name would give us a certain something, we could be called the wonder five, estella group, or the BSMTF."

"The BSMTF?" Musa asked prompting Stella to answer, "Beauty, Style, Magic, Taste, and Flair. It has all of our initials in the name."

"No! I'm not wearing or calling myself anything like that cha!" Sakura said pumping her fist at that. Musa added, "Yeah, and it's way to cheesy."

"I say Bloom picks it," Flora spoke and everyone agreed but Stella agreed.

"Really!? I did come up with a little something and I even made a logo." Bloom said as she took something out. It was a piece of paper with the word Winx on it. There was some praise at this from everyone on how well done it was.

"So we are called the 'Winx'?" Techna asked as Bloom smiled and said, "Even better, we're the Winx Club." She then moved her hands with sparks of magic coming from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither my co-writer, shadowwriter329, or myself own Naruto or Winx Club. We're just writing this for fun.**

**-Chapter 4: Time of Wave-**

"I can't believe you went to Cloud Tower! Did you girls not think about the consequences if you did!" Sakura said as she looked at the other girls. It had been a week since she left for a mission in the shinobi, and the girls had lost the Ring of Solaria, snuck into Cloud Tower, and was now on an academic probation with their magic revoked.

"We needed to get the ring back Sakura. The Trix kidnapped Stella with a fake love note!" Sakura shook her head at Bloom's statement.

"I had my magiphone with me. You could have called me, then I'd tell mom, and she'd get the ring back no problem."

"Well you were on a top secret ninja mission; we can't call you and give you away like that." Stella said and Sakura face palmed.

"It was not a secret mission it was only a c rank one, at least at the start."

"C-rank?" Bloom asked.

"When Shinobi take mission they are given ranks," Techna started, "The mission rank is given for danger and how hard the mission will be and who gets them. They go from D to A and then S. D-ranks are simple missions with no danger noted that genin take."

"Yeah those are taken around the village and are more chores then anything else." Sakura added.

"C-ranks are harder missions with little chance of danger mostly bandits and such. Chunin and few genin take them. B-ranks are missions where enemy ninja are involved. The danger is much higher and chunin to jounin take these ones. A-ranks are missions that are even harder with higher chance to face other jounin, among other dangers. Nothing less then jounin can take these. S-rank, well you can get higher then that but the chances of coming back are very low. Jounin and the Anbu black ops take these ones."

Bloom stared at Sakura amazed, "Wow, who knew being a shinobi was tough. So you guys went on a C-rank."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah at least it started out that way then it upgraded to a higher level."

The girls' attention was now on her, "Really?" What happen?" "What did you guys do?"

They were talking at once and Sakura had to calm them down. "Hey! Hey! Relax, look I will help you guys out and tell you guys the details."

"That is good Sakura, because I am sure you skipped a few details with me," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Faragonda and Miss Griselda coming up to them.

"I will let the girls listen, as they deserve to know what happen with their friend, but they are still on probation." She then turned to her daughter, "And to make sure you do not skip anything for my sake; there is a tale that must be told, so let the truth now unfold." And her spell appeared around Sakura.

"There now you cannot skip anything or lie about the details," He mother said with a smile ignoring her daughters glare.

Sakura sighed before she started, "Alright, It started after we finish a d-rank mission…"

_-Flashback-_

_"This is hero, I'm at point A," Naruto said in his altered Red Fountain uniform. It was the same principle appearance, but with darker colors for camouflage._

_"This is witch, I'm at point B," Sasuke mentioned on her end, looking for something._

_"Fairy here, I'm at point C and have spotted the target. It's 500 meters from my position, pursue?" Sakura asked as Kakashi, from another point said, "Scarecrow here, and yes you may pursue." The three started making their way and started the chase. Naruto managed to catch it, but the creature, which turned out to be a cat, clawed at Naruto as he tried to hold it._

_"Does it have the ribbon?" Naruto looked and said, "It's Tora alright. The ribbon's on the right ear, and it's clawing me like crazy! I'd rather clean the Gryphon again then look after this crazy cat!" Kakashi nodded before saying, "Time to finish the mission: Find Tora." They returned to the mission office and Madame Shijimi quickly took the cat and crushed it in a hug. Naruto and the others had different thoughts._

_'Is it okay to think the cat's getting what it deserves?' Naruto thought as Sakura thought, 'I almost feel sorry for it, almost.'_

_'Good, this stupid cat's getting poetic justice!' Sasuke thought as Shijimi paid the amount and left. Hiruzen took the scroll full of D ranks and started, "Well, you have captured Tora, again. Now, let's see what's next. We have weeding a garden, painting a fence, grocery shopping, babysitting council member Ikari's daughter," A commotion occurred with Madame Shijimi calling for her cat before Hiruzen continued, "Finding Tora...agian."_

_"No more chores gramps. I know we're supposed to build teamwork on these missions, but I think we're ready for a tougher mission," Naruto said as the other two nodded. Iruka got a little angry as he started, "These missions are important as income for the village and for ninja. I used to go to Red Fountain, and I know the importance of missions, and you are gennin and so must abide by the mission rankings th-"_

_"That state the difficulty of a mission and the level required. D ranks are the easiest with the least amount of danger involved, and are exclusively taken by gennin as a start to help build teamwork and simulate a mission environment. C, B, A, and S rank missions are only taken by certain missions involved, but the rule also states that when a certain minimum amount of D-ranks are completed successfully, with the permission of the jounin instructor, then gennin can potentially take a C rank or higher. I've faced a troll,l and three witches with a team, and we have done a minimum of 16 successful D-rank missions." Naruto said as Iruka deflated a bit from the perfect finish and argument to his speech. Kakashi had a single thought; 'He is a genius when he wants to be.'_

_-Pause Flashback-_

"Wow," said Bloom. "He's smart to work around the rules like that and not break them."

Miss Griselda gave an 'hmph' before saying, "It could get him into trouble someday."

"Now, now, I think Sakura still has more to her story." Her mother said before Sakura continued. "So we were given a c-rank mission. We were to take Tazuna, the client, back to his home, the land of waves and protect him on the way and when he is making his bridge."

"A bridge?" Musa ask.

"Yes I will explain why later but the trouble started when we left the village."

_-Flashback-_

_The group moved down the road Sakura talking to Tazuna getting more information of the country itself. They notice a puddle of water on the side of the road. The ninja stayed focus but ready. After Kakashi pass it rippled and before they know it Kakashi was wrapped in a razor chain connected to two men wearing cloaks gas masks and clawed gauntlets. With one tug he was ripped apart. "One down, four to go." One said before they charge at them the chain spread to get them all._

_Naruto moved with his sword out and cut the chain with ease. While the men were shocked he punch and kick the two apart where the girl casted their spells._

_"Transforming blossom," cried Sakura and one brother found his clawed gauntlet turn pink and fell apart into blossom petals. Sasuke smirked and casted her spell, "Heated metal."_

_The other weapon glowed red hot and the man started to scream, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" while shaking his hand. He then grabbed it, grunting as his other hand was starting to burn and pulled it off. _

_Both brothers got up but were knocked out but Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi had use the replacement jutsu to escape the damage unharmed. "Kakashi-sensei, you're okay," Sakura cried as she sighed in relief. They then saw a log and some fake blood and realized it was a substitution jutsu. Kakashi tied up the two attackers before saying, "Meizuki and Gozuki, the demon brothers of Kirigakure no Sato. Would you care to explain a few things, Tazuna?" All eyes then looked at Tazuna as he then started to shake a bit, "W-what would make you ask me that?"_

_"Because there are only five people here: myself, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and you. I ruled myself out since they were nuke-nin chuunin, and I am a jounin with a lot of experience. Sakura was ruled out easily as she was orphaned, even if she inherited the Haruno fortune from her deceased parents, and she had no prior family connection to ninja. Naruto and Sasuke would be more suitable targets as they are the heir and heiress of powerful ninja clans, but no one outside Konoha would know. Leaving you, the client, as the last possible option, and you have been quite shifty since we left the village." Kakashi answered as the gennin looked at him as the client shifted around. He then gave up and squealed, "Alright, I lied. I'm being hunted by a notorious thug named Gatou."_

_"Gatou? As in Gatou of Gatou Shipping Incorporate?" Sakura asked as Tazuna nodded and continued, "On the surface he seems like an honest person, but the truth is he's a cruel gangster that uses his shipping company to commit illegal dealings. Cursed magic artifacts, human/fairy trafficking, illegal drugs you name it! He's even sold off witches as whores for his brothels. Wave's an island nation, and he's sucked our nation dry, even our daimyo is poor. The only thing that remove his hold is the bridge I'm building." Naruto then looked at him with a thoughtful look._

_"You still lied, but if the situation is as you say, then a C-rank is all you could afford." Sasuke said while Naruto thought. Sakura also put in her thoughts, "We were given false information, and by all rights we could easily turn back." Tazuna pulled one last line, "It's alright if you leave me. The people would suffer more, and my daughter would curse Konoha till her dying die. My grandson would probably cry all the time 'cause I died."_

_-Pause Flashback-_

"So what did you guys do?" asked Flora.

Sakura smirked, "We continued the mission."

The girls were surprise while her mother frown worried for her daughter. She knew she was alright, but she did not know if she even got hurt in the fights ahead. Sakura smiled, "We could not abandon those people and Gatou had to be stopped. Anyway the real trouble came when we got to the land of waves."

_-Flashback-_

_The group was now traveling down a back road to Tazuna's house hoping to get back with out much attention. Their senses were on high alert, as they knew their new opponent was going to be strong. Naruto sensed something off to the side and threw a kunai into a bush. After a minute he went into it and found a scare rabbit with a kunai over it. Sakura hit him over the head and started to cuddy the scared bunny. Kakashi notice that it had white fur even though it was the middle of summer._

_Kakashi then notice something and shouted "Get down!"_

_The all hit the dirt as a huge blade came spinning at them. it clashed into a tree and someone landed on the handle. "I see why the oni brothers failed, Kakashi Hatake, the copy Ninja."_

_Kakashi scowled at the man before them, "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist."_

_-Pause flashback-_

"Wait you face Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist?" Miss Griselda asked as she adjusted her glasses.

Sakura nodded and Flora asked, "Who is that?" Bloom was glad she did as she was tired of being the only one that did not know anything.

Techna got her database out, "Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank nuke-nin. That is a ninja that abandon their village," she added for Bloom, as she was about to ask. "He is also a member of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure. They are the best swordsmen in the realms and master killers. They each have special sword each with an ability. Zabuza's sword allows itself to repair any damage made to it when it makes contact with blood."

The girls were freaked out by that, and Faragonda was starting to get worried.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm flattered you know of me, but my business isn't with you. Hand over the old man and your gennin can live."_

_"Manji Formation! I can handle him, and will need every advantage I can get." Kakashi ordered as the team got ready. Naruto readied his katana as Sasuke and Sakura drew Kunai and were ready for battle. Kakashi then lifted his headband and looked at Zabuza, and Zabuza smirked, "To see the sharringan so early in the fight. I must be something."_

_'The sharringan?! That's my family bloodline! How does he have it?' Sasuke thought as Zabuza made a hand sign and said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist around the area thickened considerably as Zabuza seemed to disappear. Kakashi recognized the basic plan immedieately, "Stay cautious team. Zabuza's a master of the art of silent killing. You might not even recognize your death before it happens." Zabuza seemed to laugh in the mist and sent out some killing intent. Sasuke, Sakura, and even Naruto felt frightened as he spoke, "Lung, heart, spinal cord, clavicle vein, liver, so many different points to choose from. Which should I go for first?" Sasuke was trembling in fear, but Naruto managed to calm her, "We'll get through this. I promise."_

_"Naruto's right, and I won't let my cute gennin die."_

_"What makes you think you can stop me?" Zabuza asked…right in the middle of their group. They all looked shocked and Kakashi reacted. The genin grabbed Tazuna and leaped back as Kakashi moved forward and stabbed Zabuza in the chest with a kunai. It was not blood that was leaking out of his wound but water. The Zabuza burst into water as they found out it was a water clone. As Kakashi looked at his team, he did not see something come into view behind him, but it was too late and he was slashed in half. The genin were freaedk out before Kakashi also burst into water. _

_Zabuza was shocked as well, 'He copied my water clone in the mist.' He then felt a kunai at his neck. "It's over," Kakashi said._

_Zabuza looked at him in the corner of his eye "I must say I am impressed. You said those words of comfort not for your genin but to lure me out. But I am not that easy to catch," he then turned to water. _

_Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi again and tried to cut him in half, but Kakashi ducked. Zabuza did a full swing and made his blade dig into the ground. Using it he turned and kick Kakashi in the side and made him go into the water. _

_Kakashi got to the surface of the water, 'This water is heavy,' Zabuza appeared behind him and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" and Kakashi was trapped in a spear of water._

_"Run!" he shouted. "Take Tazuna and get away from here."_

_"We won't! Even if we do, you'll die and Zabuza would come after us!" Naruto said as he started to fight a water clone with his sword. Sasuke and Sakura supported him with their one fights._

_"Blossom Blades," Sakura said as cherry pink twin ninjato formed in her hands._

_"Darkwave!" Sasuke said and a wave of darkness towards her foe and destroyed another water clone. The more they fought the clones, the more clones Zabuza would make._

_"You three are just brats playing ninja. An unusual combination of a team, but still just punks, I was already bathed in blood long before you three were even born." Kakashi knew exactly what he was talking about as he said, "The village of bloody mist. Before Zabuza became a ninja Kirigakure no Sato had a very different final exam."_

_-Pause flashback-_

"Final exams?" Bloom asked wondering what he was talking about. Sakura began to explain again, "Well, out of the potential twenty-seven to thirty graduates of an academy, only nine will be allowed to continue their training. Each village has a different way of testing to see who will become ninja, and who goes back to the academy. Konoha has a preliminary final to see if you have the individual skill to pass, and the true final given by a jounin instructor. Kiri had a different view of this, and, before Zabuza, had earned the nickname 'Bloody Mist Village'. You would be forced to fight to the death with someone you were friends with." The other girls gasped at the cruelty of the information.

"Yes and that was not the worst of it." Sakura added. "Kakashi said they stopped doing that after one case. A kid, who never even went there or had any kind of training went a killed the whole class. That kid was Zabuza."

The girl gasped at that, "And they let that monster be a ninja?" Musa asked.

Sakura shrugged, "That did not matter; we had to get Kakashi sensei free. He was our best chance to beat Zabuza. We were lucky Naruto had a plan."

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto charged at the water clone and they dueled with their blades. What Zabuza did not know was that the Naruto fighting was a shadow clone. The real one was hiding behind Sasuke and he whispered his plan to the girls. Sakura did a spell to keep Zabuza from noticing until it was too late._

_The water clone then pushed Naruto back before it hit him in the face. The shadow clone poofed away and the real Zabuza raised an eyebrow. Then he felt something appear behind him._

_Naruto had Sasuke us a teleporting spell to get behind Zabuza. He was caught off guard as Naruto tried to remove his arm. Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi to get away unharmed._

_-Pause Flashback-_

"After that, Kakashi managed to beat Zabuza, but a hunter-nin, a ninja that hunts and kills nuke-nin, took him out. He took the body and ran off." The girls paid attention to Sakura's tale as she was forced to give details.

"Then what happened?" Stella asked, fully enthralled in the story. Sakura just sighed as she continued, "Kakashi passed out from using too much chakra. Naruto carried him to Tazuna's house while Sasuke and myself continued to protect the client. He recovered, and we went over the battle to realize something: The hunter-nin took off with the body and finished Zabuza using senbon!"

"I was wondering about that, and senbon are often used for acupuncture and unless poison tipped are not logical for killing anyone, and the hunter-nin regulations state that the body must be disposed of immediately, regardless of witnesses," Sakura snapped her fingers at that, "That's right Techna. From that small bit of information Kakashi-sensei suggested that the hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza was a fake. We then went with the assumption that they were working together."

"That's bad. So how did you beat him?" Stella pestered as Sakura continued, "We were forced to back to review an old lesson..."

_-Flashback-_

_Kakashi brought Team 7 out to the forest as he then spoke, "Well, if you're wondering why I brought you out here it's to review the tree-climbing exercise."_

_"We've done this before so why are we doing it again?" Sasuke asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement._

_"Well, we haven't done it in a while, and it is possible that you may have forgotten the lesson. I shouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap, but I did. Now, as you know, chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy and is created within the body. Magic uses the spiritual powers to affect the environment with a general focus. Using this assumption we can improve your ability to use magic and jutsu with proper control as so," Kakashi then made a hand sign and walked up the tree, "As you know the tree climbing exercise is used to maintain control, too much chakra and you'll blow yourself off, but too little and you'll slide off. This review is to help you get the maximum amount of power with the smallest amount of energy. Begin." He then threw three kunai to the gennin as they started the exercise._

_-Pause flashback-_

"An interesting theory wouldn't you say Miss Griselda," said Faragonda.

The head of discipline nodded, "We can look into it to see if we have some of the students learn it. It may help some get better control."

"Anyway we did that for a few days as well as water walking, that is another control method. It is the same as tree waking but you have to add a flow of charka as water is always moving and changing.

"At the end of the week we went to the bridge, well Naruto trained hard the other day so we let him have a little lie-in. He told us what happen after he woke up and head out to the bridge."

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto kneeled down to check the dead boar. It was cut to dead with swords, seeing two different kinds of cuts. He also notices that several trees had cuts in them as well. He knew this wasn't any kind of hunting as they would not leave the boar. He eyed where the tail of slashed were heading and saw they were heading back to Tazuna's house. He ran as fast as he could. _

_He got there he found two men holding Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and had her tied with rope. Her son Inari was running at them with a knife in his hands wanting to help save his mother. One of the men drew his sword and tried to cut Inari in half. However all that fell was a wooden log. _

_His partner was shocked before he was knocked in the back of the head and was knocked out. The one that tired to kill Inari looked behind him to see Naruto over his partner with Inari and Tsunami behind him. He had not time to react before Naruto kicked him right in the face and he crashed to the deck. Naruto smiled at Inari, who was watching in aw. "Sorry for being late but a hero always arrives at the last second."_

_Inari had tears in his eye as he remembered yelling at Naruto that there were no such things as heroes._

_Naruto made sure he tied up the goons and and check to see if they were alright before he headed for the bridge, _

_-Pause flashback-_

"Wow he is amazing." Bloom said.

Faragonda smiled and made a note to tell her friend, the headmaster of Red Fountain.

"He is amazing, but can be a really big knucklehead. He revealed his location, and didn't think about what would happen at the time. Sasuke fought the fake hunter-nin, and he had a bloodline limit like Sasuke."

"Okay, I'm the only out of the loop so I'll just ask. What's a bloodline limit?" Sakura giggled at Bloom's remark. It was technically true, and Techna answered once more with her database out, "A bloodline limit is a sort of genetic mutation that allows ninja to use jutsu unique to the mutation itself, and such mutations often have a certain effect on the winx of fairies and the magical foci of witches. The primary example is that the Uchiha clan possesses many fire magic and jutsu users. While the sharringan itself has the ability to learn most forms of jutsuand cast and dispel illusions, but a bloodline limit jutsu cannot be copied as the body may not be built for it."

"Thanks Techna." Bloom said as Sakura continued, "The fake hunter-nin had Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice mirrors and Naruto popped up inside the dome..."

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm here to rescue you." Naruto whispered as he appeared inside the dome of frozen mirrors. Sasuke looked at him with shock, "What are you doing here?! You're trapped too!"_ _It was then did Haku notice him. She wondered how he even got past her in the first place. She armed herself with Senbon needles and prepared to strike. Naruto and Sasuke saw her move and tried to counter attack but she was just too fast. They fell with needles in their arms, legs and sides. Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Can you find away to keep him busy? I think going to try and break those ice mirrors."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth but got up. He stared at the mask ninja and formed a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." And several shadow clones appeared and they moved as one and tired to attack the mirrors. Haku attacked and one by one the clone poofed away and Naruto fell again. Sasuke was now up and finish her jutsu, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." And she blew a fireball twice her size and it hit a mirror. After a minute she let up and to her horror she saw the mirror looked unscathed. _

_"My mirror can't be beaten by a mere fire ball." Haku informed them. Sasuke gritted her teeth in anger before she lifted her hands. "Heat Wave!" she shouted as she cast her spell. Redish orange air rushes from her hands giving off pure heat, and hit a mirror and pounded against it. After a few second it started to crack to Haku's shock before it shattered. _

_Sasuke panted but smirked in that little victory. Haku looked at her, "So you are a witch as well. I guess I do not have to hold back anymore."_ _Haku launched senbon needles at Naruto, but Sasuke, who had awaken the sharringan, saw the attack coming and covered Naruto. Naruto was shocked as he looked at Sasuke's dying form, "Sasuke, but why?" She breathed heavily, trying to keep awake, "You're important to me. I don't you to die. I swore I would kill him, but I was too weak. Please live Naruto." She tried to kiss him, but she faded into darkness. _

_"How unusual for a witch to give her life for someone else. You must have been very important to her, even though witches are prone to betray others."_

_"Shut up! You know nothing about Sasuke! You killed her, and I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed and poured all his anger out. His chakra flared wildly and briefly took the shape of a fox as his eyes slitted and turned crimson, his whisker-marks elongated to slash marks, and his fingernails lengthened to sharp claws._

_'That chakra! Could the Kyuubi be loose?!' Kakashi thought as he turned to Zabuza, "I guess we'll have to finish this now."_ _Haku felt the pressure Naruto was giving off. She saw the needles shooting out of his skin. She did not know what was even happening but she needed to end this. She focused her magic to stop him. "Ice coffin" _

_In a flash Naruto was trapped in a prison of solid ice. She breathed out in relief, but then notice the ice was cracking. The cracks spread and got bigger before it shattered completely. Ice chucks went everywhere and Haku was shocked. _

_Naruto roared again and Haku tried to attack with her speed attack but Naruto then did something unexpected. "Hurricane Pulse!" he shouted as he spread his arms. A great pressure of wind pulsed from his body and sent her back. The mist was pushed back and they all could see better then before. _

_She hit a mirror and went inside it. Her speed was not working so she tried another spell. "Ice crusher," she said and chucks of thick ice appeared around Naruto and went at him to crush him. But a barrier of wind formed and protected himself and Sasuke. He then punches his fist forward, "Hurricane strike," and a tornado on its side lunch from his fist at her. It hit the mirror and to her horror it broke and she felt the wind knock her back hard and her mask started to crack. _

_He roared and lunch at her as the mask fell apart and showed her face. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it did not come. She opened her eyes and saw he stopped and he was back to normal. He stared shocked at her face. "You? But…"_

_-Pause flashback-_

"It turned out he met her one morning after he spent the night training they seemed to have hit it off," Sakura said. "That's a bummer, did she live?" Musa asked, as the girls were still curious.

"You're getting ahead of the story. It was right around that time Kakashi-sensei used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon some dogs and injure Zabuza, but before he could use his Raikiri no jutsu to finish him off..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Geez, what a waste. Zabuza Momochi was nothing more then a baby demon. I send you to kill an old man, and you failed." A voice came out as Kakashi disengaged his jutsu. The man was old and really short, not as old as Tazuna, but he was still up there in years. Zabuza recognized him immediately, "Gatou, what are you doing here?"_

_"There's been a change of plans, not mine but yours. It was never my intention to pay you. Hiring regular ninja is so expensive, and the villages care if you kill them for the bounty. Missing-nins, however, would be rewarded if they simply disappeared, and all the money you would have gotten would easily get me this force. Men, kill the bridge-builder and the ninja, but leave the women alive." Gatou ordered his battalion of mercenaries, but he then took a look at Sasuke, "Shame the witch isn't alive. I would have kept her and the ice bitch as my personal slaves." Naruto was mad as he looked at Gatou, his eyes slitted to crimson once more, "How dare you disrespect Sasuke-chan like that!" Zabuza smirked at him, "Heh, future Hero Hokage, lend me a kunai. I have to make him pay for his disrespect to my apprentice." Naruto gladly lent him the kunai as he started the bloodbath. Naruto and Kakashi assisted in slaughtering the mercenaries. As his arms were injured all Zabuza could use was the kunai in his mouth. That did not stop him as he moved and weaved in the group of thugs stabbing and cutting into them with skill that seemed unreal. He was not getting through unharmed however and weapon were getting stabbed into his back, some still stinking out of him as get got closer and closer to his goal. He swore he would not die till he killed that little back stabber._

_Naruto help protect Zabuza as much as he could by cutting weapons and men in the way. Gatou saw that they were coming closer as more of his men die. He did not care for them as it meant one less thug to pay. But if they kept this up he might even die. He was about to run but his feet felt cold and he looked down to see that they were covered in ice. Haku smirked as she cast her spell, 'ice shackles' to keep him from running from his death. She was not going to let him escape Zabuza when he is trying so hard to kill him._

_Gatou looked at Zabuza and saw in his mind a scary sight. He was nothing but a silhouette and an image of a great demon was behind him. Zabuza finally made it to Gatou and he looked down at the little man. "Z-Z-Z-Zabuza I hope you did not mind that little stuff I said. Of course I was going to pay you. Please I will do it right now even."_

_Zabuza sneered, "You will…with your blood." And he slashed Gatou's throat with enough force that he broke the ice and sent the king pin into the water below._

_The last of the men were finished off and Zabuza made his way back to where Haku laid. Naruto help him as he pulled the weapons out off his back, and laid him next to her as Zabuza looked at her. "Haku…this is it."_

_"Zabuza," Haku said softy with tears in her eyes. _

_"I always said you were just a tool to me, I lied. At first I did, but you grew on me. I saw you as a daughter as the years went by. I never told you for I feared anyone could find out and use it against use. I want you to live. Go with the witch girl have her help train you. Yes," he added at her look, "I know you did not kill her. You were always too soft for that, but I want you to live out your life. And when you die, it better not be for a good long damn time. I doubt I'll see you where I am going, and I don't want to see you there." And after he said that and looked at the one he saw a daughter one last time he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath._

_Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist, died in battle like he always wanted._

_-End flashback-_

"We gave him a heroes' burial." Sakura said. "A grave on the hill over looking the bridge where he died with his sword stabbed in the ground over his grave."

"Wow, all that happened in the week you were gone?" Bloom asked as Sakura nodded, "By the end of the week the people started working overtime to finish it. We said our goodbyes and came home, and that's the tale that was untold the spells release to be unfold." The spell Faragonda had put on her was released. Sakura looked at her mother, "That's why I hid things from you. I witnessed people being killed and felt so much rage from one person, and I didn't want you to worry." She started to cry as the headmistress hugged and stroked her daughters hair, "There, there, Sakura. You should have told me, but I can recognize your unease. It's never easy to witness death, even if it's an enemy or fake." The other girls also gave their comfort.

Meanwhile in Cloud Tower, there was a new witch in a dorm with three others, and that witch was Haku Yuki.

"Um, where do I sleep?" She asked nervously looking at Sasuke and two others, the not so attractive green haired girl and a fairly attractive red head with the pumpkin shirt. Sasuke dark-warped a bed near her own, "You sleep here, and these are our roommates. Lucy, Mirta, meet the newest freshman witch to walk the halls of Cloud Tower, and one of the most powerful outside of myelf." Mirta smiled at the possibility of a new friend as she introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Haku, and it's a pleasure to have you stay with us." Lucy just 'hmphed' as she sat down on her bed and went to sleep, ignoring the new girl.

"I hope to make this work." Haku said as she conjured an ice sculpture of Zabuza next to her bed and laid down to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Naruto, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Grounded-**

"Ah Miss Griselda? We were wondering when we'd be allowed to use our powers again?" Flora asked as the winx club was in her office.

"You girls are still in trouble, your trip to Cloud Tower is unacceptable. I say you should have been turned into jumping bean and sold to an inter-realm circus." Miss Griselda said.

"You must be really pissed," Sakura said as she entered the room. "You don't usually threaten to transform someone unless it's a second offense."

"Why are you here Sakura?" Miss Griselda asked, "You aren't part of this group to be punished."

Sakura shrugged, "Only because I was on a mission, if I wasn't then there's no doubt I would have joined them. Like Kakashi sensei said; those who break the rules are trash, but those who would abandon their allies and friends are worst then that."

Miss Griselda felt like she agreed with him somewhat, but she would seal her powers away before she say that out loud. "Very well, I can't take your powers away, as you did nothing wrong, but you are not to use them when you are being punished with the others or I will take them away."

Sakura nodded seeing that was fair. Miss Griselda cleared her throat, "Now as I was saying none of you are allowed to leave campus for two days."

Stella said something about that being a light punishment and just them being coop up for the weekend. Sakura rolled her eyes; never say something like that when punishments were given out. Miss Griselda made several brooms mops buckets and other cleaning supplies. "You won't be 'vegging out', but you will be cleaning the school from belfry to basement. Meet your new best friend." She said before she handed Stella a broom.

Techna look at the mops and broom and looked at her database for a manual. But Miss Griselda closed it and told her she didn't need a manual. This did not go well with Techna. "I think the oldest thing she ever had to manually use is a door knob or a pencil." Sakura muttered, getting giggles from the girls.

"The only manual we will be using is manual labor" joke one of the girls, but it went way over Techna's head, and who went on saying that a manual would make thing go more smoothly. The girls laughed before Miss Griselda sent them out to get cleaning. Bloom, Stella, and Musa were cleaning a lecture hall. Well, Bloom and Musa were cleaning; Stella was just lounging around checking her make-up. Bloom rested on her knees to rest a bit, "Only ten more lecture halls to go." Musa stood up and looked at Stella and said, "Hey Stella, how about a little H to the E to the L to the P?"

"Yeah, this is kind of your fault," Bloom said as Stella closed her compact and put it in her purse, "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't opened up your big yap trap then we really could just be vegging out," Musa answered as she shook the rag she was holding.

"You both laughed didn't you?" She countered, but Musa started to get angry, "Come on Stell, just grab a scrub brush already!"

"Blisters are my enemy!"

"Then wear gloves."

"Gloves with a tank-top!?" Bloom stopped the argument right there, "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that." She was squeezing out some water in a sponge at the moment when Stella thanked Bloom before saying, "Getting dirty is simply not in my make up."

"You're not the only princess here," Musa stated, as she knew several princesses that were in Alfea.

"That maybe true, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't -" Stella screamed as she was cut off by Bloom, who had tossed a small part of her bucket of soap and water on Stella.

"What were you saying Stella?" She asked rhetorically as Musa laughed at the now soaked Solarian princess. Bloom started to smile cheekily as she said, "I've got some for you too." She then tossed a small amount on Musa.

Meanwhile, Flora, Sakura, and Techna were in a hallway with stairs to clean up. Techna was having a hard time understanding how to work a broom. "It is not that complicated Techna." Flora said holding a broom. "Here let me show you."

"No thanks, I am sure I can figure out the secrets to these strange object by myself." Techna said as she dumped a bucket out and looked at it.

"That's called a bucket." Flora said to be helpful.

Techna looked at it before placing it on her head, "That's one use for it," Flora said while Sakura giggle, Techna was acting like a kid to her. "And the broom?" Flora asked.

"The broom in elongated to reach high places." Techna said as she picked it up.

"Good thing I do not need it," Sakura said. They looked up at her kneeling on the wall, dusting a picture.

"I thought you weren't to use magic like the rest of us." Techna pointed out.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not, it is just charka. She never said I couldn't use that."

Tachna humped at that loophole, "I don't suppose you have some kind of cleaning jutsu you can use."

Sakura laughed but shook her head. Techna then tried to use the broom to dust a picture out of her reach. It seemed to be working till she brushed too hard, and the picture came loose and fell. It hit Techna bucket and crash to the floor, where it broke. "Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket." Said Techna seriously while the other two giggle.

"Lets go find Bloom," Flora suggested and they left to find their friends. They found the room they were cleaning to be all wet and the girls were soaked with suds and water. "What happened here?" Techna asked as she saw all three girls lying around in the sudsy water. Flora asked if they were okay as Stella spoke, "Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called water fight, and I won!" Bloom moved to her side and laughed as Musa said, "Please, you did not win. I did" Musa then sat up cross-legged as she pointed to herself. Sakura sighed before saying, "It's not that funny, and what if Griselda saw this?"

"Indeed. What if." Griselda was standing in the door as everyone saw this. Musa pretty much called out 'busted as she entered the room. Bloom, Stella, and Musa got up on their feet and wiped the suds off as Griselda spoke again, "I wanted to let you know that Charmed Life will be playing at the stadium, and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?" Stella beamed at the question, "I've got all their cds!"

"Good thing, because since you have all this cleaning left to do you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt." The girls felt a small bit of disappointment and despair as Griselda left.

Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, lunch was being eaten as Sasuke, Haku, Mirta, and Lucy were sitting at a table while Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were chatting. "Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak onto our turf, and we just let them get away!" said Stormy as she pounded the table.

"A real witch wouldn't let an offense like this go unpunished." Darcy said.

"And neither shall we my dear Darcy," Icy said "Since the power of the Dragon Fire is not in the Solaria ring, we will go find the true of power and use it to destroy their entire school."

Sasuke and Haku eyed them, wonder what they meant but power of the Dragon Fire. Mirta however stood up and said to the sisters, "Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much?" Everyone in the room now was watching her, "I mean it seems kinda old school."

"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" Icy asked.

"Oh so high and mighty now Icy, but you forgot who were made fools of when they failed to create misery at Alfea and were forced to flee from a single shinobi." Sasuke called out keeping an eye of the sisters, know that they won't let this go with Mirta.

Mirta started again, feeling more confident that Sasuke has her back, "I'm just saying, in some ways Alfea is kinda rocking."

"Peace and Love!" cried Stormy pounding the table before laughing hard, the whole room started afterwards.

"What are you all laughing about?" asked Sasuke to the room, getting annoyed. "Are you all so weak that you have to laugh at what they are laughing?"

The other girls quite down, some blushing embarrassed some glaring at Sasuke. The sisters glared at both Sasuke and Mirth before Darcy did a spell to embarrass Mirta more. A bubble of purple goo formed and flew at Mirta. The ball froze suddenly and fell to the floor. Darcy looked at Icy, "What the hell Icy?"

"That wasn't me," she said before she felt three long cold needles at her neck.

"You are not the only one with powers over ice," Haku said from behind Icy.

Sasuke then appeared near their table. "I see Zabuza taught you more then just speed Haku."

The sisters were shocked that these two knew the demon of the hidden mist. Darcy glared at Sasuke, her eyes now red, and said "I'll teach you to mess with us." And formed another bubble and it hit Haku's face.

Darcy then was blasted to the floor and saw Sasuke over her. She fired her own blast and knocked her back. The two glared at each other before they heard Icy gasped out, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Darcy looked to see Icy on the floor, wiping the last of the goo of her face. Darcy was confused, she was sure she hit Haku. She was even more confused to see Stormy across from her ready to attack, but looked confused as well.

"You all must be weak minded to fall into a Genjutsu with just looking into my eyes." Sasuke said as she and Haku heading back to the table. Before the sister could do anything Griffin entered the room.

"Attention witches, the precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix stadium for some wretched music concert. So our Money for Monsters charity will be moved to the Elementary School auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless do-gooding pixies." She huffed as she exited the room. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy started plotting the destruction and search of Alfea as Sasuke and Haku went back to lunch. Mirta looked at the two in admiration, "Thanks a lot. You saved me from them." Sasuke just 'hn'd' before continuing a few sips of her soup. Afterwards she took out her magicell and dialed a few numbers. Mirta noticed this and asked what she was doing. Sasuke smirked as she said, "Just making plans. I'm not staying at Cloud Tower tomorrow night. You can come if you want Haku." Haku nodded as Sasuke made a minor call.

Classes the next day had ended as the teachers and Alfea girls were getting on buses to head for the concert. Palladium walked on the bus with Wizgiz and Griselda following, making sure everyone except the punished girls were on. Sakura wasn't punished and could go, but she opted to stay with her friends.

"It's just us, and you didn't have to stay Sakura." Bloom said as she looked at the pinkette. Sakura just smiled and said, "No worries. I won't abandon my friends, and if that means missing a concert then I'll miss it. It's not like there'll be other concerts."

"That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty," Musa said as Stella thought of something, "I've got an idea! Let's call up the boys!"

"I bet they'll flip at the prospect of helping us clean," Flora sighed, but Bloom seemed to like Stella's idea, "We could say that we need some heroics and bravery. They'll come to damsels in distress right?"

"Won't Griselda be angry?" Bloom shook her head at Techna's question and answered, "Griselda said 'no magic' but she didn't say anything about getting help from our favorite heroes."

"She has a point, and I'm expecting someone over later tonight." Sakura said as they made the call, but before they did Stella asked whom, but Sakura simply replied, "It's a surprise." The boys rode to the gate on their bikes, and the girls came and greeted them, "You guys didn't waste any time." Stella pointed out as the boys took of their helmets.

"So what kind of help do you guys need anyway?" Sky asked as Stella moved by them.

"Yeah why call them?" said Sasuke as she and Haku came into view.

Stella looked shocked before glaring at Sakura, seeing as this is her fault. "Why is she here and who is the other girl?"

"I called her to hang out," Sakura said not at all bothered by the glare, "And this is Haku, the one I told you all about."

The girls and even the guys, except for team seven, looked at her in shock. "Wait the girl, Naruto told us about, the one that traveled and trained with Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist?" Timmy asked fixing his glasses to get a better look at her.

"The one that nearly killed Sasuke and Naruto?" Riven asked earning a slap to the head from Naruto.

Haku blushed, "I see you told them about me guys."

Bloom looked at Sakura, "Why didn't you tell us she was near here?"

She shrugged "I didn't see it as important. She's a new student at Cloud Tower, and our newest friend. Plus you guys didn't ask."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah what happened on the mission means nothing, and everyone's alright." He turned to the girls, "So again what did you girls call us for?"

"Yeah, what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" Sky asked, but he soon found it wasn't that heroic or brave that was necessary. Musa explained the steps as music played in the background.

"We skipped a concert for this?" Riven asked as Bloom brought some mops to the others, "Oh come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys!" She tossed the mops to them and all of the boys, except Riven, caught them. Even Sasuke and Haku grabbed a mop, "If she can make a D-rank chore like this fun, I'll give it a shot." Sasuke said as they all moped in a dancing fashion, cleaning up the place faster. As they moped Naruto decided to ask a question, "Which village do you think'll be hosting the chuunin exams this year?" It was mainly to Sakura or Sasuke as they continued to mop. Sakura took a moment to think about it, "I can't really give a clear answer as to where it's held, but Kakashi-sensei'll probably nominate us for it." Bloom was confused once more as she asked, "Chuunin exams?" Sasuke decided to explain it, "It's a series of exams for gennin. It's a rule that chuunin or those that take the test can't tell you what it's about, but everyone in the realms knows about the final exam. Sometimes it's even televised on the interealm networks." Bloom was unsure what it was until Naruto clarified, "The chuunin exams is one of the ways to get promoted, but the final exam is a fighting competition between shinobi of various villages. I've been watching them for as long as I've been in Red Fountain."

"So why do they show the fights?" Bloom asked, "If it's to get a new rank, why have everyone see it."

"To show the strength of the village." Seeing their confused looked Naruto added, "A villages' strength is from its shinobi, so if they show how strong their shinobi are they, it'll show how strong they are, and more then likely get more clients and missions which help the village."

"So in the fighting tournament in the final exam it's one on one with only one winner in the end." Said Bloom hoping she got it right. At his nod she added, "So does that mean that only one person gets to be chunin?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, winning a fight means you get another chance to show your skills. Judges watch you and determine if you have what it take to be chunin. You can lose and still get promoted. The more fights you have, the more chances you have to show you have what it takes. That means that several fighters can be promoted from everyone to no one at all."

"Wow, that seems like a lot of pressure in these fights." Bloom said.

Timmy grinned, "Hey Naruto, when you get to the final exam can we go and see you fight?"

Riven snorted, "He doesn't even know if he'll make it to the finals."

Sky gave him a deadpan look, "Please if anyone can do it, it'll be this guy."

Sakura grinned, "Yeah you guys can all come, I would love for you all to cheer us on."

Bllom could picture her cheering in the stand as Naruto fought some faceless opponent. She grinned and could not wait. "Lets hurry up and finish so we can have some fun." The mopping was done and Musa started a party with some tunes for all the wings of the school, but it was held in a single location with everyone dancing.

"Go Stella!" Bloom said as she danced near Stella. Naruto and the rest of the Red Fountain boys were enjoying themselves as well. The only one that had a sour face was Riven.

"Go Bloom! Hey, why are you dancing with me? You should go for Naruto," Stella said as she guessed Bloom had some feelings for the whiskered blonde. Bloom herself noticed that Naruto was dancing with Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku.

"I don't know Stella, he seems a little busy." Stella just nudged her towards him while saying, "Don't be afraid to go after what you want."

Meanwhile, the Trix had teleported into the courtyard of Alfea. "Ugh," Darcy started, "What may I ask is that hideous noise?"

'It's coming from up there," Icy said pointing to a window that was light up.

"I though this place was suppose to be empty," Stormy growl.

Darcy sighed, "Lets check it out."

They then floated till they were peeking over the edge of the railing and saw the party inside. They were shocked to see Sasuke and Haku, not knowing why a witch would come and hang out with pixies. Tommy was talking to Techna and Riven was making fun of him, which earn him a half empty cup hitting his head. Musa was dancing with great skill with everyone else cheering. Even Bloom's pet was dancing and spinning like crazy before it crashed into a wall. After a minute Riven went out side for some air and the sisters moved back to where they were.

"That was close," muttered Icy.

"Should we go?" Darcy asked.

"Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fires' power and I would burn before some pixies get in my way.

"Me too." Darcy said.

"Besides, I want pay back on that one shinobi that made fools of us and those two traitorous witches." Icy said. "Yeah, and when we get the Dragon Fire we'll be so powerful that they'll be naming entire realms after us!" Icy nodded at Stormy's comment before giving a command, "Let's conjure the Wispirian Crystals. They will lead us straight to the source of the Dragon's Fire."

"What about the pixies and those traitor bitches? Are we just going to let them party like they're all that?" Stormy asked, but Darcy suggested an idea, "I say we summon a Grecian Minotaur to crash their little party, and with any luck those traitors will be maimed." Icy smiled at that idea, "Yes, an excellent idea Darcy, but first the Wispirian Crystals." They then channeled their individual magics and formed three strange crystals with stings that appeared as bottles.

"Energies of chaos unite! Form the Wispirian Triangle!" Icy said as the three crystals took a position and connected with each other. Purple lightning formed between them as they made a triangle. Icy then added, "Let the three cease to be, and bear one power unto me!" The crystals seemed to become as light and flew off towards the school.

"It's going right through the walls," Stormy said as Icy mentioned it wouldn't be a problem, and with a spell they passed through the walls of Alfea. They were in the main hall, as they made sure that all were ready. After the confirmation Icy told them to complete the chain.

"Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, rise from the void!" Icy said as a giant Minotaur, with four arms appeared from a dark rift in the floor. Icy commented on how cute it was as it gave a snort. Back at the party, the boys were telling the girls about one of their missions, "And at that point there were ten frost giants left."

"You guys must have been freaking out." Bloom exclaim.

"You should have seen these things; they got biceps the size of oak trees." Sky said flexing his arm to prove his point.

"Frost giants are usually really gentle." Flora said.

"Yeah I think the bruises we got then would say other wise." Naruto said.

Stella giggled and offered Sky the last sandwich, which he decline but ask for another drink. As Stella poured the drink, the room shook, causing Stella to spill. After the shaking stop and everyone made sure they were okay Bloom asked, "What was that?"

"Maybe a dragon got loose," suggested Flora.

"I'll check outside," Stella volunteered.

Some of them followed and they saw nothing, "I don't see anything. It must have been a mini quake. Oh well, no bigy." Stella said.

Just then a desk flew out of a high story window and broke when it hit the ground. "Let's go!" shouted Sky while Riven whistled. The hover bikes flew to them and the boy, except Naruto, got on and flew to the main hall. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Haku ninja jump next to them. The girl ran down after them.

The main hall was a mess, "Half the wall's gone," Brandon said.

"See anything?" Musa asked as they ran inside. They were shocked at the damage.

"This kind of damage was caused by a creature." Timmy said as he looked at the damage.

Techna looked at a wall with claw marks and bits knocked out. "A very big creature."

"Really, tell us something we don't know." Riven said in his usual tone.

"It is three meters tall and weighs close to a ton." Techna started very fast as she told them what she thought. "Its fur is bristly not soft, it walks on upright has horns in addition to multiple clawed limbs and it has a musky odor."

Stella laughed, "She told Ahhhh!" she did not finish as the place shook again. "It's coming from that way." Brandon said, pointing down a path of broken walls.

"Phantom Blades out," Brandon said as they began to walk, each one getting their swords ready.

"We're coming too." Bloom said, and while Naruto was willing, Riven declined them. Naruto would have said something, but he was already far in the lead.

"Haku and myself are going whether you like it or not hero wannabe." Sasuke said as she and Haku followed. Sasuke grabbed an object that turned out to be a phantom blade with a dark purple ninja blade. Riven was the last to leave as he said, "You girls just go find some place to hide. You'll only get in the way." He seemed to start a brief glare off with Musa before he followed the rest.

"Whatever," Musa said as Sakura started to lead the girls, minus Haku and Sasuke. They didn't know that right behind them were the Trix, looking for something. "It's accelerating, we must be getting closer." Icy said as the sisters followed the light, floating in the air.

Then the light stopped, "Why did it stop?" Darcy asked.

Then Icy shiver at a sound she learned to hate more then any other. Her sister heard it too, "Someone's here."

They looked down as the little duck come into view quacking, "Mommy, mommy." Before it hugged her leg.

"That duck," Icy said, "I hate ducks." She then glared before she screamed in anger and kicked it away and shot a spell at it, "Ice coffin!" she froze the duck in a cube of ice and it slid down the hall.

The boys and two witches made it to the end of the path of broken wall but it was too dark to see, "Timmy give us a little light," said Naruto.

Timmy shot a flare up and the up was lit. It was a classroom and it was as trashed as they rest of the place. "This thing is a wrecking machine." Sky said as he looked at the damage.

"Look," Haku said as she pointed at the roof, which now had a big hole in it. The beast had moved to a new floor. "It's got some jump," Sky said. While the boys and two witches followed the creature's path, the Winx girls were looking around Alfea. Flora mentioned how quiet it was.

"Maybe it went away?" Bloom asked as Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's from those sandwiches you made?" Stella said, causing the pinkette to blush, "I can make a potion, but I can't cook a simple meal."

"It's not that bad right?" Bloom asked as they walked around. Stella was the one that cringed, "You never tried any of her cooking catastrophes."

"Shh, did you hear that?" Musa asked as they went up a flight of stairs and turned a corner. They were quiet for a minute before Stella said, "I can't hear a thing."

"If you had sonar ears like Musa you would," Musa bumped into something as Techna said that, "I think I just bumped the but of our party crasher." The Minotaur turned and roared, getting some spit on Stella, "Bull snot! How rude, you are so going to pay for this!" She then had a small glaring contest as she was reminded that, outside Sakura, they didn't have their magic. Stella smiled nervously and jumped back to get some distance.

"Run!" After that they all ran away from the Minotaur with the beast chasing after them. Just as they were out of sight the Trix entered where they were following the light, "It's like the power keeps moving." Stormy said.

The girls ran up the stairs trying to get away. Flora fell at the top but Sakura grabbed her hand as she ran pass. Techna was leading the way and she pushed open a door calling out, "This way!"

The beast roared before it slammed its hove foot causing the hall to shake, making the girl lose their balance. The Minotaur charged and nearly got Bloom, who rolled out of the way in time. It noticed Techna leaning against the wall nearby and charged at her. The girls shouted in warning. Techna reacted and jumped over its head causing its horns to get stuck. Stella thought he smelt bad and sprayed him with some of her perfume. It just made the Minotaur angry and once it was free the girl started running again.

The Minotaur chased after them, getting closer and closer. Musa saw how close it was to her and she jumped off the wall and pushed off its head. The Minotaur slid to a stop when the boys showed up.

"Now this is my kind of party!" Riven said as the boys with Sasuke and Haku showed up.

"Nice job Musa," Brandon said as they readied for battle. Riven taunted the Minotaur and started to fight. Riven traded a few blows, but nothing that would equal a decisive victory.

"Need a hand there bro?" Brandon asked as Riven got up from being knocked down. Riven got up, "Just concentrate on protecting your prince, squire."

"You're not getting all the fun Riven!" Sky said as he started to charge the beast. Brandon also charged with his shield and sword ready for battle, "Save some for us!"

"I can handle myself," As soon as Riven said that he was knocked much harder then the last hit and almost hit Naruto as he threw some phantom shuriken while Sasuke went through some hand signs and launched her fireball jutsu. The Minotaur dodged the phantom shuriken and held its arms in front of its face and let the fireball hit it. The Minotaur roared and showed it only had a little bit of his fur simply singed. The guys were shocked at how tough this monster was. Haku used her ice to grab its limbs and hold it in place. They did not last long as The Minotaur broke them easily. The others charged to try and stop it. Brandon and Timmy were knocked back into a wall.

Bloom watched as Naruto moved around The Minotaur dodging it blows while Haku tried more of her ice while Sasuke use another one of her fire jutsu. They had little effect on it. "We have to do something." Bloom cried.

"They are getting pummeled to a pulp." Flora exclaimed afraid for them.

"If only we had our powers," Techna said before she turned to Sakura, "You still have your powers, why aren't you using them?"

Sakura then looked embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, "Umm, I kinda asked mom to take them away before she left." At their looks she added, "I felt it wasn't fair that I have my powers when you girls didn't."

Stella then walked up with the brooms and cleaning supplies. Bloom then got an idea.

Naruto tried his shadow clone but that did not work as they were easily killed and knocked away. Naruto sweated, a little worried, only Haku, Sasuke and himself were still standing as the other guys were all on the ground. Then the Minotaur heard a lot of noise behind him and he saw the girls using the cleaning supplies to draw his attention to them. It roared and charged at them. The girl dropped their stuff and ran. But this was what the girls wanted.

As they went down the hall Bloom asked, "Ready?" at Musa's nodded they grabbed the bottle of soap and dumped the liquid on the floor behind them, "Slippery when wet." Bloom joke before the girl moved to the side of the hall.

The Minotaur slipped on the soap and slid down the hall, right into the baby duck that was now unfrozen and looking for his 'momma'. It quacked in fear before it was bumped and landed on The Minotaur's head. The Minotaur slid right through the wall and landed several floors down into the main hall. After the boys got back on their feet, they left for the main hall as Flora asked, "Where did this thing come from?"

"The creature preserve?" one of the boys asked, but Bloom dismissed the idea, "The creature preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." It was right then that a small purple duckling crawled out from beneath the beast and cried, "mama."

"A duck, then that means." Naruto started as he was one of the first to notice it, but Sasuke knew what he was about to say, "The Trix sisters." That got the attention of the others before she said, "Haku and I overheard them at lunch yesterday about searching Alfea for the Dragon Fire. I did a bit of research and learned that some magics can be used to enhance others."

"I know the Trix talked about it, but how does this cute little duckling mean those three are here?" Haku asked as she bent down to pet the duck. It seemed to like her, but was still bent on looking for it's 'momma'. Sakura decided to answer, "It's because they tried to steal Stella's ring during the beginning of the year dance, but Flora used a spell to enchant an egg to hatch into this cutie." Stella glared into Sasuke's eyes, "If you knew then why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't think they'd summon a Minotuar, but I also think they weren't expecting us and would just sneak around looking." Sasuke answered, but Bloom thought of an idea, "We'll trap them. Sasuke and Haku still have magic, plus there're more of us. They'll head for Miss Faragonda's office to use the all seeing crystal ball of Alfea to look for it." They marched to Faragonda's office as Flora hoped they didn't already.

"I think Faragonda taught Jiji how to use a crystal ball to see things. Hope he isn't using it to peek on fairies and women in the baths, but that's more Jiraiya's thing." Naruto said and caused the group to sweat drop. Sakura nodded, "Yeah I was there when she taught him how to use one, but I'm not sure what he uses it for."

They entered the office and found that the sisters were not there yet. They were making a plan to trap them when Riven said he heard them coming. "It'll be fine, everyone hide." They hid quickly at Bloom's command.

The Trix entered the room and the light shined brighter then ever, "The crystals are responding wildly, the Dragon Fire must be in this room." Icy said. They didn't see Riven come out of his hiding place and near the lights. "Guess we'll just have to trash this place and do a thorough search cause…"

"You aren't trashing anything," Bloom said as she appeared on the desk. "Hit the lights Riven."

The lights went on and they found themselves surrounded. "Busted," Naruto smirked.

The sisters all glared, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean what are you doing here?" Bloom said.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Faragonda as she entered her office. "Don't bother hiding Bloom I see everything. Just ask Sakura, I was a pain for her when we played hide and seek when she was younger."

"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something." Bloom said as she got from behind the desk. She blushed as she saw Naruto wink at her from behind Faragonda's back. The trix growled seeing as they were caught.

They were all out on the courtyard of Alfea as Bloom apologized for how the evening went, "I'm sorry you guys had to fight a Minotaur."

"It's never a dull moment around here with you Bloom, and don't worry about it," Naruto said as Stella got a kiss from Sky while he said goodbye. Timmy also said his goodbyes to Techna, while mentioning something about binary coupling transmitters.

"Next time you try to have a party, try to make sure there's some actual fun involved." Flora and Musa were pissed at Riven's rude comment. The heroes took off with the Minotaur.

"Griselda, remind me to send Headmaster Saladin a glowing letter of gratitude for the help that his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast on campus, and one with praise for Sasuke and Haku's help for Miss Griffin at Cloud Tower." Faragonda then turned to the three Trix sisters, "As for you three, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls, but it ends tonight. Do you hear me, I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I'm sure she will discipline you accordingly. Once she has I'll be sure to send your powers back, have a nice trip." The Trix were silent the entire time and the duck was smooching up Icy's cheek as happy as can be. With a bit of magic, the Trix were sent back to Cloud Tower.

"I don't need a letter of praise, Faragonda-sama. I was just trying to preserve the reputation of Cloud Tower. Let's get back Haku." Sasuke said as the last part was towards Haku.

"Hai." With that said, Haku and Sasuke got on a hover bike, that had the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols on it, and rode back to Cloud Tower. Miss Griselda looked at the girls and said, "Report to Faragonda's office first thing in the morning."

The morning came and the six girls were once again in Miss Faragonda's office. Faragonda looked at all of them from her desk, "I have watched what happened on crystal ball replay, and I am impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful, but in the future you might want to party first and clean up after. At least that's how we did in my day, and I don't think that times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends." With a snap of her fingers, various lights entered the girls and they all felt the warmth of magic flowing through them once more.

"You're punishment is over." With that said, Faragonda dismissed the girls and they went back to class. "Oh and Sakura," Faragonda called out to her daughter before she left. "Next time you wish to help your friends out and seem fair about it, please don't make me take your powers away. While I might have to as the headmistress of this school if you get into trouble, it does not mean I like it."

Sakura nodded before she said, "You rock mom," then she close the door and went to catch up with the girls.

Faragonda smiled as her daughter left before she went to think about what happen, "The Dragon Fire power is just a myth, or is it? Well, the witches said it was right here in this room but I know it was not in the Solaria ring. Is it possible they're right?" she got up. "It might be possible that they were reacting to the power Naruto has imprisoned inside him, the Kyuubi's power can match that of the Dragon Fire's power." She remembered of the destruction the beast cause and how Griffin, Saladin and herself helped Naruto's father seal the beast inside his son, at the cost of his own life. She knew that it was more powerful then the three witches her three friends face dand defeated long ago, but she shook her head at that thought, "If they are right, then how did it get here? And who's got it?" she was deep in thought as she looked out the window into her schoolyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers/fans/random people who are interested in this fic. I welcome you once more to Shinobi of Winx. I've read that some of you want some other Winx girls in the harem, but I won't say if they are or not just yet. Now we are in the chuunin exams, and this will be one of the longest chapters my partner and I have posted. Thanks for reading friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Naruto. Neither does shadowwriter329. If he did own either or both then chances are I'd be writing this with him as a script for an actual show and getting paid. We aren't getting money for this and we aren't asking for money for writing this.**

**-Time for Exams-**

Sakura smiled as she sat down at the table for lunch. Bloom was the first to notice. "You seem really pleased with yourself, want to tell us why?"

Sakura nodded, "I was just talking to mom a little while ago. It turns out that Kakashi sensei has entered us in the chunin exams."

"Wow!" "Great work Sakura!" Cool!" were the responses of the other girls.

Sakura smiled, "I know, my team has worked hard, and now we get to show all our hard work."

"Do you think Naruto and Sasuke will enter and well?" Bloom asked.

"I would think so," Techna said, "From what I know most of the exams, except the final one, is about teamwork and needs a full team to advance. You canot just leave one out."

"Pity," Stella said with a shrug, "But with any luck she might not make it to the finals and Naruto and Sakura will."

"Stella," Sakura groaned, tired of her roommate's attitude toward her witch teammate.

At Cloud Tower Sasuke was meeting with Griffin "Your sensei has entered your team into the chunin exams that are coming up."

Sasuke was surprise but she smirked. "Don't worry Miss Griffin I won't let you or Cloud Tower down."

Griffin smirked, "I am sure you won't. You are the strongest in your year and stronger then some of the upper years as well. But remember what I thought you."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, if I cause any trouble in my competition; I won't get caught."

Naruto was in one of the training rings sparring with Brandon in swordplay. The other boys cheered as they continued their spar, some for Brandon, and the others for Naruto. It ended with Naruto adding a bit of taijutsu to break through Brandon's guard, leaving him on the floor with a phantom katana at his throat and Naruto above him.

"Excellent work you two." They all stood at attention as Headmaster Saladin entered the field. His staff, which had a dragon's head shape with a purple sphere in the mouth, tapping as he walked. He took a look at Naruto before saying, "I understand the chuunin exams are coming up soon."

"Yes sir, and if my team is nominated I won't let the honor of Red Fountain down." Naruto stood at attention as he said that. Saladin nodded before continuing, "I know that, but I have received word from our mutual friend, Sarutobi Hiruzen, that Kakashi has nominated your team for the exams."

"I won't be able to compete if Sasuke or Sakura decide not to, but I have a feeling they might."

"I believe you, and as usual the three schools will come to observe and partake of the culture, naturally only those that want to come will buy tickets, or have them provided by a friend. I wish you good luck, and here is the form you need to fill out to enter. You'll meet Kakashi with further instructions." Saladin handed Naruto the form.

The next day, Sakura was waiting at the gates with the other girls, "I hope they get here soon." She said as Bloom yawned. It was still fairly early and the sun was still rising.

"Hey Sakura, girls, been waiting long?" Naruto asked as he came into view.

"Hey Naruto," Bloom greeted feeling wide-awake now.

"Well never thought I see sunspot sacrifice her well needed beauty sleep to see me off." Sasuke said with a few witches behind her. Haku gave them a small wave, which the girls returned, Mirta smile at them and gave them a wave as well, but Lucy looked bored.

Stella growled at her, but before she can say anything Faragonda walked up to them. "Good you are all here, now after all of your good byes I will send you three to the village. The exams start at eight AM in room number 303 at the academy tomorrow. That gives you all plenty of time to relax and get ready."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke gave them their goodbyes before they stood next to each other and Faragonda started to teleporting spell. "Oh and do not forget to give Sarutobi-dono my regards."

They vanished from sight then Faragonda turned to the three witches, "Now I can send you all back to Cloud Tower if you wish, or perhaps you would wish for a light breakfast before hand."

Haku smiled and nodded, "Thank you Faragonda-sama we would be happy to."

"Yeah I always though this place was rocking." Mirta said while Lucy shrugged. Faragonda laughed while the girls smile and thought these new girls were not so bad.

Faragonda lead the way, "Very well, I will let Griffin know before I send you three back, and after you all finish breakfast and can get ready for your classes."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were back in Konohagakura no Sato. They breathed in the air as they looked at the monument, "It feels great to be back home." Naruto stretched as they walked around. Sasuke giggled a bit as she noticed the action, "I know how you feel, but Cloud Tower is more real then these foolish villagers. They treat you like crap, but Sakura and myself could get away with murder." Sakura sighed, but she understood the reasoning behind it. With the Haruno fortunes and a high seat on the council being almost assured, Sakura was given some of the best treatment. Sasuke was from a well to do ninja clan and many wealthy and powerful politicians had offered their sons as potential grooms, but she turned them all down to earn a title of 'ice queen' and 'beautiful witch'. All three walked down the street and noticed one of the posts was off. Naruto was the one that said something about it, "Konohamaru, the fence boards aren't sideways." It then revealed a young man with goggles, a long blue scarf, and brown hair with a ponytail sticking out of a helmet.

"Hey boss, it's great that you're back!" This was Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto chuckled remembering the time when he helped him on the path of a hero, and a skilled ninja with nothing worth having is gained from shortcuts. Naruto smiled at the kid. "So, you tell us anything that's been changing around here?"

Konohamaru smiled and ran ahead of them to show them the way.

At Alfea, the girls were eating breakfast with the whole school. A few other girls took a glance at the witches but shrugged not giving them a second thought. "So Mirta, what do you think of Alfea?" Flora asked, as this was one of the few times or witches that could have a pleasant conversation with them.

The witch smiled, "I like it, so different then Cloud Tower but that what make it seem so cool."

"I think you are the first witch we met, besides Sasuke and Haku, that has no problem with fairies." Techna pointed out.

Haku nodded, "Yes she made it known to the school when she asked the senior sisters why they hate you all so much. I think it was the time you invited us to your little party."

"Oh that is where you guys went too? Bummer I missed it." Mirta said.

"Well Sakura invited you girls, we invited the boys." Stella said with a sour look.

Lucy, raised a brow, "I take it you have a problem with witches."

"Not witches per say," started Bloom, "But her problem is more towards Sasuke then anything else."

The other two seemed to relax better when Faragonda addressed the school. "Attention everyone!" as they all quited down she said, "What all of you may or may not know is that the Chuunin Exams will be held this year at Konoha in the Shinobi Realm. In over a month's time the finals will be held in the village. We even have one of our students nominated for the exams this year as well. As always anyone who wishes to see the finals must have payment for loggings food and of course tickets to our lovely host the village Konoha."

The room buzzed with excitement, many talking about how they well get the money to go and such. Bloom smile as did her friends. They all planed on cheering Sakura on.

Konohamaru was showing them several places, like the ninja academy, where he just started. They went and said hello to Iruka, and Naruto was telling him some of his training at Red Fountain. Iruka smiled before saying he would have to come to the school sometime and see how he is.

Konohamaru also show them he two friends, and Sakura figure they would be a nice ninja team when they are finished at the academy. As he was leading them down an allay way as a shortcut to the Hokage tower, Konohamaru was walking backwards talking to his boss, when he bump right into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little pipsqueak!" The person Konohamaru bumped into said as he turned around. The boy was around the same age as Naruto and Sakura and was wearing a full black body suit that looked it had a pair of cat ears on the hat, with an object wrapped on his back. He seemed angered at the fact that he was bumped into.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Konohamaru apologized, and the boy didn't seem to want to let him go, until he saw Sasuke and Sakura. He then gained a lustful look as he walked up to Sasuke, "Hey good looking, I didn't see you there earlier. Why don't you two ditch the loser and come with me? You both can show me around, and I can show you a good time." Sakura was very angry at the sexual innuendo, but she kept silent as Sasuke hmphed at this and glared right in his eyes, without using the sharringan, "Sorry, but there's someone we're interested in already. You should learn to keep your anger in check Suna-nin, or you may be kicked out before the exams arrive." The younger future ninja then noticed the headbands they wore had the symbol of Sunagakure no Sato. A girl that seemed a little older then them also showed up with her blonde hair in four ponytails and a fan on her back, "I apologize for my younger brother. Kankuro you idiot, you shouldn't cause trouble."

"But, Temari-nee, they started it when this brat of a kid ran into me!"

"I don't want to be around when he comes here."

"Enough." a new voice spoke that caught all the attention of them. The boy that spoke was the same age as the three gennin, but his eyes were strange. His hair was short and red, but the other Suna-nin were afraid of him. He looked at the two as they stuttered his name, Gaara.

"We're leaving." Gaara then looked at the team in front of him. He felt a strange power in all of them and he knew they would make him feel alive. "And who are you?"

Sasuke snorted, "Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's?"

"I am Gaara no Sabaku," Gaara said almost bored.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I figure we'll see each other in the exams." Naruto said looking at Gaara.

Gaara showed no emotion before he turned and started to walk away. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke; I will enjoy fighting you three. You will make me feel alive."

And with that the sand team left, not before they notice the look of pity on the girl's face. "What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"No idea," Sasuke said before she smirked, "But I can tell these exams are going to be fun."

The next day they went to the academy and started up the stairs. On the second floor they found a bunch of people crowding the hallway trying to get in. two genin were block all that tried to enter the room.

"Please just let us in," a girl with brown hair in two buns said before she was backed hand to the floor. Her teammate was over her helping her up.

Naruto blinked at who it was, "Lee?"

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"He's a student at Red Fountain. He's a strong fighter, and one of the best at Taijutsu." He then noticed that he was knocked aside just as easily as his teammates. "I think they're looking weak so others would think they aren't a threat."

Sasuke then noticed the sign above the door. She smirked, "Looks like a Genjutsu, lets go and leave all of these losers." They started up the stairs when a voice cried out to them, "Naruto, it is youthful to see you here!" They turned around to see Rock Lee looking at them and offering a hand to Naruto. Naruto shook it, "I didn't think you'd know my name. I'm just a sophomore at Red Fountain."

"It is always a pleasure to run into a fellow student of Red Fountain, and who are your most lovely companions?"

"Our names aren't any of your business, and we have an exam to take," Sasuke said as she turned around and headed for the stairs that was hidden in the genjutsu. Rock Lee seemed to have eyes on Sakura as he said, "You are the most lovely cherry blossom that I have seen! Please go out with me!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted as she was put off guard by the sudden confession as she turned around and tried to head while saying, "Naruto, Sasuke let's get out of here!" Lee and his teammates were shocked when they heard the name Sasuke. They passed by the exam and followed.

Naruto and Sasuke were essentially dragged into a random room that was fairly large in the effort to get away from Rock Lee, before he did something completely random like wink hearts at her, "Finally, we got away from that weirdo."

"Random thought, but I could almost swear those eyebrows were alive." Naruto mentioned. It was an odd thought, but they could almost agree. They turned to look for the exam room, but Rock Lee called out to them again. "You are Sasuke Uchiha are you not? I wish to challenge you." Lee said.

Sasuke looked at her new opponent before she shrugged, "Sure I got time." She moved to the space where they can fight as Sakura said, "Guys right now? We have exams to get too."

"Don't worry this won't take long." Sasuke said over her shoulder as both of them got into her stance.

"Sasuke don't underestimate him. He is one of the strongest and fastest I have ever seen at Red Fountain." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Sasuke said before she charged at Lee. In a split second she was on the ground knocked back. She was confused for a few second before she got back up and had her Sharingan on. 'Now I should be able to see his movements.'

She charged again and she could see his movements but before she could counter she was hit again. She saw him running at her before she did a spell, "Darkness Barrier," the barrier blocked the attack but he jumped away before he could attack again.

Sasuke gritted her teeth, "Darkness chain," and chains formed near Lee and tried to capture him. But he was too fast and he was already behind Sasuke and kicked her into the air. She felt him behind her and he was about to perform another attack on her. She used her magic to switch with him, much to his surprise. But before she could attack him a pinwheel was lunched and caught the loose ribbon from Lee's wrist and he feel to the ground. Then poof, a turtle appeared, "Lee, what did I say about showing off your abilities?" Lee seemed scared at the voice as he sat in proper Japanese sitting posture, but with his head bowed on the floor, "Forgive me sensei! I was too eager to fight."

'He's sensei is a turtle?' Sakura thought as Sasuke got up from the attack, "You know the rules, but I can understand your youthfulness! Here's Maito Gai!" the rest of the smoke cleared away and a man that looked exactly like Lee smacked him on the head. It was so creepy that they looked exactly alike.

'Ahh! There's a super bushy brows!' Naruto thought as they started a strange looked that summoned a sunset of some sort. Naruto and his team were creeped out and couldn't tell if it was an illusion spell or a genjutsu.

'Make it stop!' they thought as they watched the look-alike duo finished the strange moment. It was then that Gai noticed them, "You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi's team wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but we've got the exams to go to." Naruto said, but they were stopped a bit before they could exit, Sasuke didn't even have the time to summon a dark portal path.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Konoha's beautiful azure beast, and Kakashi's eternal rival, Maito Gai!" Naruto blinked, "Really? Cause I don't think Kakashi sensei has ever mentioned you."

Gai blinked before he threw his head back and shouted, "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTATUIDE KAKASHI!"

Team seven blinked at the jounin but as Gai was now talking to his genin they decided to slip away. They finally made it to the door to the exam when they found Kakashi leaning against the all in front of it. "Kakashi sensei what are you here for?" Sakura asked.

He looked at them with his eye smile. "Just seeing if you all decided to enter."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, "And what would happen if say I did not enter?"

"Well I would be force to stop Naruto and Sakura from entering. You see the exam can only be done with a full team. If even one person dropped put then the whole team drops out. Your Headmaster and Headmistress did not tell you this so you would feel like you were being forced to enter. But you all came under your own will. I have never been more proud of you guys."

The team smiled, before their sensei got off the wall and wished them good luck before he poofed away. They looked at one another and walked in the room for the exams. They walked into the room and noticed a good deal of ninja from various villages, and they heard a girl's voice.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura! It's great to see you three again. It's been so long!" Sakura was the first to dash and hug the girl that had platinum blonde, almost silver, hair with one side of it in a bang, she wore a purple top and skirt with bandages over her abdominals and legs.

Ino! I know it's been so long, but I've been learning more about magic at Alfea." Ino was happy to see her friend as her teammates, Chouji Akimichi, a plump young man with a tan shirt that had the Kanji for eat, shorts, a green jacket, and his headband was tied in a way that looked like a pair of women's panties.

"Hey Naruto, how's life at Red Fountain?" He asked as he munched on his chips. Naruto smiled at him as he answered, "It's been good. Learned a few tricks, met a cute girl, the usual."

"Good to know your as troublesome as ever." Shikamaru Nara, a boy with brown hair tied in a ponytail, chain mail shirt, ninja pants, brown jacket, and a lazy look on his face said as he yawned.

"Looks like all the rookies are here!" Said another brown haired boy with a wile appearance and a puppy in his jacket with him.

"Great, Kiba's here." Sasuke said as she noticed that Kiba, and his teammates, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga were with him. Kiba smiled at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, ready to see a top dog in action?"

She snorted, "I've already seen Naruto in action so I think that won't be needed."

Kiba growled at the jab, "I meant me."

She gave him a dry look, "Kiba, you are more of a runt of the litter so don't make bad jokes about that."

Before he could retort a voice behind them called out to them, "You guys must be this year's rookies; you're drawing too much attention to yourselves."

A tall teen wearing a purple outfit round glasses with silver hair addressed them. After adjusting his glasses with his finger he added, "You'll make enemies before the exams even start."

Naruto just snorted, "We're already each other's competition. What does it matter if we make more or not? Besides, what's it to you?"

The teen just smiled, "I remember being a rookie once, I've taken these exams at least seven times counting this one and I wished I at least had help for when I got started. Also, some of these ninja aren't very friendly and are kind of short tempered." He then pulled out a pack of blank cards.

"The name is Kabuto and since I'm a nice guy, and I know what it was like taking the exam for the first time, so I'll give you some info. These cards here have data stored into them hidden by my charka. All ninja on file here and any where else I have their stats, any takers?"

After a minute of thinking Sasuke said, "Yeah, a leaf ninja name Rock Lee."

"Do you have information on a sand ninja name Gaara of the desert?" Naruto said, wonder about the sand ninja.

"You know their names and villages eh, well that's no fun?" before he pulled a card from the deck and place it on the floor. He added chakra and the card was full of information including number of missions, teammates and a chart of stats. The boy's picture showed the slightly older boy wearing a green jumpsuit a bowl cut and thick eye brows.

"Rock Lee is a year older then you guys, but this is his first time at the exams. He's also a student at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. His mission history is 20 completed D-rank missions and 12 completed C-rank missions. His Taijutsu improved greatly over the year, as well as weapon skills, everything else, well not so much."

He then pulled out another card and showed them the info on Gaara. "Gaara no Sabaku, his team is his older brother and sister. They have completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission. The only info I have is that Gaara has returned from every mission without a scratch on him or his teammates."

Everyone was quiet, taking all of this in. They all knew that team was dangerous. Kabuto put the cards away and said, "Many hidden villages sent their best to complete the chunin exam I have data on most of the competition. Only the Otogakure just started last year, but they aren't much of a threat."

Naruto just grinned, "Looks like we have our work cut for use eh girls?" he asked looking at his teammates.

"I guess." Sakura said, but there was something that all three felt off about Kabuto.

'I know something's up. Griffin-sama taught Naruto and myself to never underestimate your enemies, especially when you don't know their magical proficiency or their skill with jutsu. Taking the exams should have taught him that much.'

"I think we'll keep an eye out for them anyway. You never know." Naruto said, but the Oto ninja heard that Kabuto was makin them sound weak, "I say we show them." The leader, a boy with bandages around his face, a fur like cloak, and a large gauntlet with holes on one of his hands then rushed towards Kabuto and threw a punch. Another boy with wild hair and a dark haired girl, both wearing grey camou pants, walked towards as Kabuto was on the wall.

"Put this in your cards, all three of us from Oto are going to become chuunin!" The leader said as the rest started to know something was wrong.

'How could he still be hurt when he dodged that punch?' Sakura thought as Kabuto insisted he was fine. Then the proctor, a man with a bandana on his head and a fierce look, showed up, "That's enough out of you three. You won't be chuunin if you get booted out before the exams begin."

"I'm sorry, but we are a little excited," The leader said before the proctor spoke again, "Listen up you maggots! If the proctor says otherwise, there will be no fighting in the exams. My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm your first proctor. Turn in your registration forms and pick a number from the box. That number is where you will be seated." They did as they were told and turned the forms in and picked a number from the box, and as they all sat down they realized they were far away from their respective teams.

"Now that you're all seated I'll explain the test and the rules, but the first is no questions are to be asked by you. Any questions?" Ibiki asked and a single student raised their hand, but he and his team were sent out for that before he continued on, "That guy failed because he couldn't listen to simple instructions. As most of you know this is a team test, but this first exam is a written exam. There are ten questions, the first nine are on the test paper in front of you. You are not to turn them until I say so. There will be no cheating in this exam, and for every time someone is caught cheating, that person will lose two points."

"We've got our eye on you." One of the chuunin said as they noticed the room was filled with chuunin. Ibiki spoke again, "If they catch any of you cheating three times you and your team fails the exams."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this; she knew something was up, but what? Ibiki addresses the genin one last time before they started. "Oh, I forgot one last thing. If one of your team members gets a zero then that whole team is eliminated."

Naruto went pale white at this. He was cursing up a storm in his head. Not only did he have to worry about him, but now he affected his teammates as well. He wasn't the best when it came to written tests. His teammates were worried about him, but they were confident that he will do fine.

Ibiki call out to the genin, "All right the first part of the chunin exams begins now!"

Everyone flipped their test and some started almost right away. Sakura peered at the first question, 'What is this? I don't understand what they want…ohhh I get it; this question is written in code.'

Sasuke looked over her questions and began to wonder 'Your target is seeking cover; you must take him out with a shuriken, what angle should you throw your shuriken if your target is…these question get harder and harder and would need someone as smart as Sakura to answer them. And then there's what that proctor said. If we got caught in Cloud tower the teachers punished us for getting caught. Wait that's it. So I guess I take our motto to heart…we just have to make sure we don't get caught.'

Naruto just stared at the test before him. Each question seemed harder than the last. He gritted his teeth. He had to pass this; his teammates were depending on him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices another leaf genin having his test almost fill completely. Just then a kunai went flying right past his ear.

Looking behind him to see where the kunai landed. The genin behind him stared wide-eyed at the kunai stabbed right into his test. He looked to the front to see Ibiki had his hand out telling everyone that he was the thrower. "That's three time, you fail! You and your team get out now before I make you."

The genin got up too scared of the proctor to object. Two other genin got up disgruntled. Naruto just gulped, that was too close in his opinion. Sakura looked at Naruto, glad he was ok. Sakura looked briefly at the chunin around the room, they were writing on their clipboards every so often. She gazed around her area again, and then back to her test. Sasuke realized that is a test of cheating and channeled some magic under the desk to tell the others, but she stopped when she realized that a few chuunin seemed particularly fixated on her, 'dammit, can't get word to Naruto or Sakura. If they reached out enough they could feel my magic.'

Naruto was getting tense about the test. Everyone else managed to have ways of cheating without getting caught, or was smart enough to take the test without cheating. People that cheated and were caught were eliminated one by one.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, as she was sitting next to him. She suggested that he cheat off of her test as she had the answers. Naruto was tempted, but he refused. Whispering to her that he didn't want her to get in trouble. The test was getting close to ending as Ibiki looked at them all, "Now is the time to give out the final question, but there is a new absolute rule about it."

'Absolute rule?' Everyone thought as they looked at the man. "Now first you get to choose if you want to take the tenth question or not." This got everyone confused, "But if you choose not to take the question, you fail the exams."

There was an outcry and some genin shouted, "Of course we would take the question."

Ibiki smirked making some of the genin uneasy, "Of course I forgot to mention, if you choose to take the question and get it wrong, not only will you fail, but you will be forbidden from every taking the chunin exam ever again."

If anything the outcries got bigger. Kiba pounded his fist on his desk, "Hey! What gives? There are other genin here that took the exam more than once."

"Well, they never had me as a proctor before. I make the rules here and if you don't like them then quit now. Those are your choices; the rest is up to you."

The room was quite all thinking of what to do. 'Stay and risk staying a genin forever, or quit and take the exam again and try our luck then and there.' Naruto thought glanced at his teammates. 'No I have too. My team is counting on me I know they can handle it I have to have faith.'

One of the genin then raised his hand. "I can't do it, I quit."

Several other teams quit as well, Naruto then notice that Sakura was slowly putting her hand up. 'Naruto Your dream is in danger. I won't be the one that forces you to give it up,'

Not wanting his friends to fail Naruto made a choice, he just hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. He raised his hand getting Ibiki's attention.

Feeling all eyes on him he slammed down his hand. "Just give the last damn question, I'm not scared!"

The others stared at him some in awe, some rolling their eyes at his stupidity. Ibiki just had his gaze on Naruto. "Are you sure? You miss this and it means you are a genin until you die."

Naruto just smirked at him, "Bring it on, that won't stop me. Even if I am force to be a genin forever I won't back down."

Ibiki gazed around the room to see the results of Naruto little speech. Any trace of doubt that was there before was gone and all genin were determined.

'Like a true leader he inspired his troops to charge into battle no matter the risk. Saladin would be proud of the brat.' he the glanced at the clock. 'Even if I stay here for even another hour, no more will likely quit. Oh well, better wrap this up.'

"If that is how all of you feel, then everyone in this room…" the genin waited with baited breath wondering what was going to happen next. "Pass the first part the Chunin Exams."

Everyone just stared at Ibiki in disbelief.

"But what about the tenth question?" one of the remaining genin shouted.

"There was no tenth question. Or rather the choice to take it was the question."

Naruto just stared at the proctor, if what he was saying was true then he could have passed with out even putting an answer on his test. With his eye twitching he could not help but ask, "Are…you…saying…there…was…no POINT to the other nine questions?"

Ibiki smirked back at Naruto, "I wouldn't say that, in fact the first part of this test was to test your ability in one important ninja skill." Seeing how most genin just looked at him wanting to hear it continued, "Tell me, what turns the tide of war? Is it the number or power of your army, some all powerful jutsu or spell, or something else entirely?"

The others were confused and tired to figure it out until Sasuke understood and said, "Information".

Ibiki nodded, "Yes, the correct information is the difference between victory and defeat. That is what the first nine questions were about. You were given nine questions that seemed impossible to answer. The only way you could answer them is to either be super smart or by cheating. The chunin around you are some of the best and they were to try and catch you cheating. Any that weren't good enough were kicked out."

Naruto just glared at Ibiki still hating him for taking a written test even if there was a point to it. Though he would never say it out loud he got what Ibiki was saying. Ibiki started again, "Of course the wrong information is just as deadly if not more then no information. That why we had some chunin posing as genin so some of you might have a chance to pass."

Said chunin stood up smirks on their faces happy to have fooled everyone. Ibiki then took of his bandanna like headband, "Information is important to both sides and you must be tough in order to protect or get it, and some of the ways to do so are not pretty."

Everyone gasped, cringed and some felt they were going to be sick. Ibiki's head was bald and is covered in a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. They were scars are indicative of the physical torture he must have endured in the past. Sasuke cringe at that, 'the signs of torture, he must have a high tolerance of pain to go through that and still be here today.'

Temari recovered then cried out, "Okay, so the written test was not pointless then what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"Everything, the choice to move forward or back out is important in the makings of a chunin." Everyone looked confused. "I'll explain in a mission scenario: you and your team must infiltrate an enemy compound and steal documents carrying important information that will be of great help to your village. You know where the documents are, but you don't know the number of guards, their skill levels, and worst, there is word that they are expecting you are coming. Does this mean you are to abort the mission?" They were all quiet, "NO! You take the mission; you put your life on the line for the sake of your village and everyone in it. We do not back down when the road gets tough we charge forward to victory. That's what it means to be chunin."

Naruto could not help but smirk hearing this, he felt like he was closer already. Sakura and Sasuke also felt empowered by Naruto's natural leadership. Ibiki addressed the group one final time, "As proctor of the first part of the chunin exam I declare the first test over." It was then did something dark smashed through the window. It then turned out that the dark object was a kunoichi and a bit of a banner that spread out saying 'Sexy and single tokubetsu jounin: Anko Mitarashi'

"Alright, now begins the second part of the chuunin exams," Anko said as Ibiki sighed a bit, "Anko, you're early. I was just wrapping up the first part of the exams." Anko laughed a bit before eyeing the room. She did a head count of the room and frowned, "Twenty-six teams passed this year? You must be slipping if 78 gennin are moving on."

"Maybe the gennin are more interesting this year. We do have a variety including a few fairies, witches, and heros in the test." Ibiki smirked. Anko seemed to have higher spirits as she said, "Well, this lot's going to be cut in half when I'm through with them."

'Cut in half?' Sakura thought as Anko told them to follow her to where the next portion of the exam was. Ibiki, now alone, started to gather the tests up and saw various answers, but one paper caught his interest. It was Naruto's as he didn't have a single answer down.

'I'm sure he'll go far, but he's either extremely lucky or that good to get to the second phase of the exam without a single answer. You're an interesting hero with the strangest of teams.' He thought as he finished gathering the tests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome back to another Shinobi of Winx. This chapter isn't going to be as long as previous chapters, and I apologize for any delays in getting this out. Please remember that we are people and can make mistakes or get writer's block. That is part of the reason, and this is going to be Naruto based, mostly, until the finals when the Winx Girls return. My partner and I hope that you enjoy this installment of Shinobi of Winx.**

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter329 or myself own Winx Club or Naruto, and we aren't making money. If I did own Naruto then Naruto and Sakura would be together or Naruto would have a harem. If I owned Winx Club then the heroes would actually use spells more often then concentrate on weapons.**

**-Chapter 7: The Dark Forest-**

"Welcome to training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. This is where the next part of the chuunin exams will take place." Anko said as she lead the group of examinees to a large forest closed off by an equally large fence with several gates that could be opened up at any time. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at it as well. Sakura was slightly intimidated by the feel of it, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't.

"Doesn't seem so scary to me." Naruto said as he stepped in front of his two teammates. A kunai whizzed by him, giving him a slight cut, but he was fine. Anko had moved behind him and nearly licked the blood off when she said, "Big talkers like you often are the first to die."

"I'm a hero, and I don't intend to die until I become Hokage." Naruto said. Sasuke was ready to get him out of trouble with some magic, but she was beaten to the punch when a kunoichi from Kusa got Anko on guard. Anko had a kunai at the ninja's neck. The ninja had her tongue out, longer then it should be, which had the kunai that Anko threw at Naruto. Anko looked at kunai and gave the ninja a smirk, "Well thanks for that but next time I suggest that you never get behind. Unless you want to die that is."

The ninja seemed to smirk with her tongue still out, "My apologies but when I see blood I get all…excited."

Anko took the kunai and the three broke apart. Anko got to the front and addressed the group of genin. "Okay listen up cause I will only say this once. This forest is 40 miles in a perfect circle. It is fenced off and only has forty-four gates, and your goal is in the tower, which is in the exact center of the forest. You each will be given one of two scrolls." She held up two scrolls. One was white with black seals and had the words heaven on it. The other was brown and a green seals with the words earth on it. "Your goal is get to the tower with both scrolls. You will be given one, you have to find the other."

Sakura then understood. "That means we get the other scroll from another team. That means over half the teams well be cut down."

Anko smirked, "That's right but I know that the teams that make it will be even less then that. Like I said only with both scrolls can you get to the finals, but I forgot to mention that you will only have five days."

Choji was shocked, "Five days! What will we do for food?"

"Hell you can find food easy." Anko said. "The forest is full of things to eat. Of course there are deadly predators, venomous snakes, poisonous pants."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Is there any chance we can quit?"

Anko was shocked, "Quit? You can't just quit in the middle of battle. Well you can but you would most likely die."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before Anko decided to finish this up, "Alright brats, there are a few rules, but they only count for failing. You cannot leave the forest for five days, and anyone that uses magic to break that rule has disqualified their team. You fail if any member of your team is incapacitated or injured to the point of being unable to continue, and you also fail if you don't get to the tower with both scrolls in the time limit. I also don't recommend opening the scrolls." This got a random ninja asking, "What would happen if we did?" Anko smirked at the question as she answered, "You don't wanna know, and since you decided to ask such a stupid question then you can help hand these out." She then placed a scroll on the ground and summoned a box of forms, "These are your consent forms. Simply put there's a chance of death and we don't want to be blamed if any of you brats die. You can choose not to sign them, but you won't get your scroll." Sasuke looked at her form, then looked at where they were to turn them in. the booth had a curtain in front so you would not see anything in the back. 'Smart, they hand the scrolls out at random and we can't tell who has what scroll.'

She then looked at the proctor. 'I know her, Griffin talks about her often. Anko, the snake witch.'

Team seven turned in the slips and got a heaven scroll. When they got to the gate, Sasuke said. "Okay we need to focus on finding a team and take their scroll. Getting to the tower will be easy."

Sakura raised a brow, "Oh why do you think that?"

Sasuke smirked, "The proctor said we can't use magic to teleport us out of the forest but we can get to the tower if we have both scrolls. We know the exact location of the tower so that should be easy."

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Okay let's figure out a way to find the scroll we need."

Anko looked at her watch; at the gates the chunin guards to keep them from starting early started to unlock the pad lock and waited. Anko then cried out, "I have one last bit of advice…JUST DON'T DIE! THE SECOND EXAM STARTS NOW!"

The gates were thrown open and the teams rushed in. Various teams were looking into the gates before going in. Team Gai went in fearless as they had some experience, and Neji predicted their 'fate' was to succeed. The sound team looked at each other before the leader said, "You remember the mission right?" The other two nodded before they entered the forest.

"This is troublesome, but I guess we have to hit a team fast." Shikamaru said as he and his teammates started to walk in. Chouji snacked on his chips, but Ino spoke, "I know Sakura's team is the weakest in theory, but I hope they make it."

Team 8, with Kiba leading, just rushed into the forest without too much thought.

"Well girls, let's show the other teams what happens when the three magics become one," Naruto said with a nod from Sasuke and Sakura. They readied themselves for any magical or mundane traps or creatures that could harm them as they entered the darkness of the forest.

"Flora wouldn't feel right in here," Sakura said as she marveled how the trees were so tall. The sun was literally blocked from the bottom of the forest, save for a few minor patches. Sasuke made a small snort before mentioning, "I'm okay here, but sunspot wouldn't last long in a place of shadow and darkness." Naruto went off to the side for a bit and looked around. After seeing the coast was clear he unzipped his pants and took a leak. Above him a ninja was spying on him. He smirked to himself, all he need was to get rid of this loser and he would go to the team and get the scroll. He jumped down to attack but stopped in mid air. He could not move no matter how hard he tried. Naruto then fixed himself up and turned with a smirk on his face. They last thing the ninja saw was Naruto punching him in the face.

"Well that was easy," Sasuke said as she dropped the ninja. "He must be arrogate to try and get out scroll alone."

Naruto searched the ninja but found no scroll. "Well he is not totally stupid. He left his scroll with his teammates. We still got some work to do."

They tied him up and went on their way. The forest was getting darker as they went and there was a funny feeling in the air. They decided that they need a new plan for getting a scroll. Just then a gust of wind blew through the clearing they were in. the covered their face as dust hit them. Naruto felt his feet slipping from the grounds and before he could warn the others he was blown away. The last thing he saw before he crashed through the trees as his teammates were also getting blown away. Sasuke and Sakura weren't blown from that far from their original position. "Naruto!" Sakura called out when she noticed. Sasuke was also worried as he was separated, but she also knew that Naruto could take care of himself. "Sakura, Naruto can handle himself here. He's a student of Red Fountain remember?"

"Ah, the school of people that enjoy their weakness." A new voice interrupted them as the Kusa kunoichi stood from before showed herself before them. 'She' then took an earth scroll out and showed them the scroll. "I believe this is the scroll you are after?"

"You won't get our scroll! I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said with confidence as she put a hand behind her back, readying her phantom-ninjato, while keeping her eyes on the enemy kunoichi. Sakura was also getting ready, feeling for her winx. The enemy Kunoichi smirked, "I do not particularly care for the scroll, but if you want to take me scroll, then we will fight to the death for it."

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally landed from the freak wind. "That was definitely not normal. I've got to get back to the girls." A hiss was heard, causing him to turn around. Naruto saw the giant snake, and realized something bad, "HE's in Konoha! Sasuke! Sakura!" The snake hissed before it struck at Naruto, mouth open wide to swallow him whole. Naruto jumped away as the branch he was crushed by the snake's jaws. It flicked its tongue and turned at him and hissed again. Naruto threw some shuriken and they hit the beast in the eyes. It hissed in pain and anger as it trashed it tail. Naruto had to jump to a different branch to avoid the tail.

Naruto brought out his phantom blade and ran along the back of the snake. It smelt him coming closer so it turned it head and lunged at him. Naruto jumped high into the air as the snake bit it own body. With yell he drove his phantom blade deep into the snake's skull. The giant snake jerked before it fell limp.

Naruto panted as he removed the blade from the dead snake. He just had time to jump to a tree as it poofed away. Naruto shut of his blade before he headed off to where he was blown away from, "I hope the others are okay, I do not know how well we can even do against one of the legendary Sannin." Sasuke and Sakura were completely shocked at the amount of killing intent that was overwhelming. It was so bad that they couldn't help but shake in their shoes. 'This, this is intense. Much harder then Zabuza's, and this, monster is in the exam?!' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke. She too had similar thoughts, but also thought of something that wouldn't happen. 'I doubt this person is after the scroll, or else she wouldn't have let us see the scroll.'

"What do you want with us?!" Sasuke asked, knowing that something else was going on. The kunoichi seemed to laugh before giving her answer, "Why I already told you Sasuke Uchiha. I want to fight you at your peak, but is the best you can do is stand still as prey?" A kunai suddenly nicked the kunoichi as Sasuke and Sakura managed to shake off their fear. Sakura transformed and was ready to fight as Sasuke readied her phantom-ninjato. "My, my, Naruto-kun. It seems you are full of surprises." Sasuke and Sakura were thankful that Naruto had shown up. "You're one to talk, Orochimaru!" The ninja before them chuckled before he lifted his hand and grabbed his face and started to peel it off like a mask. The face underneath was chalk white with yellow snake like eyes and purple markings under his eyes. "Well there is no point in keeping the charade any longer if it is no longer needed. It was fun while it lasted but the fight has just begun." He smirked at them in amusement. "So little genin, entertain me and we will see if you live."

Team seven growled out, knowing they were no match for Orochimaru but they were not ones to lie down and take it. Sakura gathered her winx and transformed while Sasuke gathered her magic and attacked. "Dark Void!" she cried out as she fired two balls of darkness.

Orochimaru jumped over the attack and lunched several snakes out of his sleeves. The genin jumped away from the attack while they sent a combo spell. "Darkness chain." Cried Sasuke as chain of darkness wrapped around Orochimaru.

Sakura gathered her magic, "Blossom storm!" and sakura pedals appeared and swirl around the chained Orochimaru and started to cut him while blocking his view. Naruto then ran forward and stabbed his phantom blade into the storm of sakura pedals right into Orochimaru's heart.

The storm burst away as they saw that the blade hit its mark. But the Sannin turned into mud and melted to the ground. "Ku, ku, ku, strong indeed to kill my Earth Clone, but I really must test Sasuke-chan's strength. Those eyes have incredible potential. Perhaps even more potential than his." Orochimaru saw the team's reaction, as they figured whom he was talking about. Sasuke was just about to summon a dark portal to escape with her team when Orochimaru stretched out his neck to bite Sasuke. Fortunately, he was stopped when Naruto managed to injure him with his phantom-katana, with a crimson aura surrounding him with his eyes slitted and red. "Naruto, Sakura, Let's get out of here!" The portal was formed, but Naruto couldn't get there as Orochimaru grabbed him. "Such a dangerous power. You would have made a fine replacement if it wasn't for that chakra, but you won't interfere next time. Five Elements Seal!" He then jabbed his fingers into Naruto's stomach. Naruto faltered, but Sasuke managed to grab him and enter the dark portal with Sakura following them. "Damn, I missed my current chance. No matter, there are still other chances." Orochimaru then fled into the darkness, no one knowing his plans.

"I really don't like traveling like that, but at least we're away from that monster." Sakura said as the three of them rested in a hole at the base of a tree. All three of them were downright tired from the encounter with Orochimaru. "I know blossom, but it was the only to get away quickly enough. We have to report this to Sarutobi, and I think that Headmistress Griffin should know. The only question is why was he after me?" Naruto managed to take a sip from the canteen before passing it to Sasuke. "It's not that much of a question Sasuke-chan. It's your sharingan that he wants." Sasuke sighed at the fact. "Once again these eyes bring me misery."

"You still have use Sasuke. Naruto, why don't you take first watch? You're better at trap building, and Sasuke needs some rest. I'll take the next watch." Sakura suggested. Naruto stepped out of the recently camouflaged area, as they set up some things after they shadow teleported near the area. Night fell and Sakura was looking out. She use and sensor spell as well as listen to the voice of nature to keep an eye out. She knew one team, she had no idea who, was watching them problem waiting for her to fall asleep or a plan for attack. Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping, and she let them sleep longer due to the hard day they had. She never would have guessed her team would have to fight against one of the most feared criminals in the realms. Still, she had faith in her friends and that they would get through this.

Dawn came quickly and the sun peek trough the branches. Sakura was about to wake Sasuke for her turn to watch before they left when she heard a warning from the voice of nature. A squirrel came running out of the bush near where the team was hiding. Sakura was confused as to how that was dangerous when she notice the exploding tag slapped to its back. She threw a kunai and scared the squirrel away.

The sound team was watching this, "Did she see the tag?" Kin said.

"No," Dosu said as he narrowed his eyes, "It was something else."

Sasuke yawn as she woke up. She walked out to where Sakura was and notice the sunlight, "Hey I thought I was to take the watch before the sun rose?"

Sakura giggled, "I figured you could use some more sleep."

Sasuke rolled her eyes before she asked, "So anything?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah we have a team hiding off to a bit since last night. I think they were waiting for me to fall asleep or something."

The sound team was now annoyed. The girl knew they were there and she just ignored them like they were no threat. Zaku growled out, "I am going to kill her."

The team came out of hiding, as it was no point now. Sasuke looked at them, "So you decided to come out now? Had your feeling hurt when Sakura said you were no good at stealth?"

Zaku growled out I in anger before he tired to go at them. Dosu stopped him, "Wait," he said as he was looking at the ground. "There is dirt that was dug up recently and this kind of grass does not grow here." Dosu then looked at them, "If you are going to make a trap, don't make it plain to see."

The team jumped into the air at them, while Sasuke and Sakura looked bored while thinking, 'Idiots.'

A giant log with spiked in it came swinging down to the surprise of the sound genin. "So a trap for the air as well. Too bad that it won't work." Dosu mused before he destroyed it with his gauntlet. As they flew by the broken pieces they heard a hissing sound. Kim spotted a exploding tag on each of the broken log pieces. They exploded as the team replaces themselves to safety. Zaku got up and notice they were on the spot Dosu said was a badly hidden trap. They looked confused as Sasuke said, "You need a few lessons at looking underneath the underneath. That spot was made to look like that to fool punks like you to fall for the other trap."

Dosu had enough of being made a fool of and charged at them as he got pass the fake trap area he hit another trap. The ground under him exploded and he was sent flying tied up from his shoulder to his ankles in thick rope. "And just so you know, Naruto makes traps to fool anyone."

"Rrrgh, stop making a fool out of us and tell us where Sasuke Uchiha is!" Zaku said as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking at them. Sasuke got out her phantom-ninjato, before steeling herself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and if you think you can handle me then you have much more coming." This shocked the two Sound gennin, as they were sure that Sasuke was a boy. "Did you know about this Kin?"

"No, I didn't think it would be a girl." Kin answered as they stayed their distance. Dosu was injured, but managed to surprise them by getting untied and swung his gauntlet. Sasuke managed to dodge the initial blow, but her balance was thrown off. "What the?" She could barely stand up now. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted, but couldn't do much as Zaku started his attack. She created a cherry blossom barrier, but it shattered, sending her back a little. 'Dammit, my magic isn't as strong in human form, and I doubt these guys would give me a chance to transform.' Sakura thought as Kin threw a senbon with a bell attached to it. "Azure Edge!" Was heard and an azure colored shockwave was seen knocking the needle with the bell of course. "Sorry to sleep in girls." Naruto walked out of the hollow tree root before he looked at the genin. "Sakura, Sasuke I see we have another team wanting our scroll."

Zaku snorted at that, "Please we do not care about the exams. We are here to kill Sasuke."

Naruto looked at them to Sasuke, who while still slightly dizzy was known standing straight again. He looked at Sakura, "So you think this is something else or a real assignation mission?"

Sakura thought about it, "It is something else. If it was a real mission they would have more details of her skills and more focus on over powering her and able to counter her. They did not even know Sasuke was a girl."

"Well to be fair Sasuke us a boys name," muttered Naruto with cause Sasuke to glare at him.

Dosu was starting to get untied from the trap and was about to attack with his gauntlet when a blur was shooting overhead and slammed down into him. Dosu was knocked out from the hard blow and a few ribs were cracked. Lee got up and did his own good Gai pose. "My fellow genin, I have come to assist you."

Naruto stared for a minute before he said, "Thanks Lee that is real helpful."

Zaku stared at the new comer before he smirk at held up his hand. Pressurized air shot out and blow the area apart. He smirked seeing as Dosu and Lee were gone but was shocked when Lee cried out, "That is most unyouthful!"

Lee was standing by team seven with Dosu dropped to the ground after Lee had carried him to safety. "Attack with your teammate in the blast area. Do you not care what happen to him?"

"Like hell I care! Dosu's a bastard and Kin's just a whore. I'm the best there is!" Naruto and the rest, even Kin, scowled at that remark. "You are someone without morals, and for that I'll make sure you're never going to fight again. Dark Wave!" Sasuke said as blades of darkness fired towards Zaku and injured him greatly. Kin figured their mission was over. "We surrender. Our mission is a failure anyway, and take this scroll as proof we won't attack for now." Kin said as Dosu grabbed Zaku, who was bleeding from his injuries as two more gennin showed up. A girl with brown hair that had her hair done in two buns, red women's pants, and a pink chinese top, and another that had long brown hair with pale eyes. "Neji-san, TenTen-chan. It is good to see you." Lee said as Naruto grabbed the scroll, seeing it was an earth scroll. "Are you going to fight us now?" Sasuke said as she put up a tough front. Neji would have, but they were stopped when three more figures came out. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came from the bushes and stood in front of team 7. "I won't let you hurt them if you are, and we're all from Konoha! We should help each other out."

"Hmph, it is not fated for us to fight here. Sasuke is fated to continue on, just as we are fated to go on. Come, Lee, TenTen. We already have our scrolls and it would be a waste of time." Neji said as Lee said a goodbye to Sakura. "Sorry about Neji. He can be a pain, but he's my teammate." Sakura nodded, as she understood. The two rookie teams talked a bit and decided that after they help team ten get their scroll they were teleport to the tower. They decided to lay a trap for any team that came their way. The two teams made it look like they are fighting each other for the scrolls and make it looked like they were to drop at any minute. Any team that came by, which was partly because of all the noise made by the mock battle, would think they have an easy picking from the team when they would get ambushed.

A team of rain ninja stared down at the two teams fighting; it was the same person that tried to ambush Naruto before. "Well, well, well not only do we have two teams to pick off of but I get some payback from before."

"Yeah looks like they are at their limit," said his teammate as a few genin fell to the ground and did not move.

"Let's go." Said the third team member. But before they could move they were wrapped up in black chains. "What the hell!"

"Well this seems to be a repeat of last time," Sasuke said as she stepped out of the shadows. "But I have three losers now instead of one." Sasuke then blasted all three of them, knocking them out cold.

The two teams came after Sasuke sent the all clear. They search the team and found the scroll that team ten needed. Sasuke then teleported them to the outside the tower. "That was weird," Ino said as she got back up as she fell over when it was over.

Both teams went their own way and entered the door into the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Alright, standard disclaimer and all that. This was co-written with shadowwriter329 and neither of us own Naruto. If we did then we'd try to avoid those somewhat idiotic mistakes that Kishimoto has been making recently.**

* * *

**-Chapter 8: Preliminary Rumble part 1-**

The room was large and empty expect for a large sign on the wall on the other side of the room with writing on it. Team seven looked around wonder what to do next. "So do we wait for someone to tell use we pass?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged while Sakura looked at the sign, "Hey guys look at this,

"If qualities of heaven are what desire then plan ahead to take your mind higher. If qualities of earth are what you lack, train in the field and prepared to attack. When heaven and earth are together then the pair will be righteous forever. This, something, is the way that leads use today."

"Huh something?" Sasuke asked confused as that part seemed random.

"There is a word missing like someone erased it." Sakura said and sure enough the spot was blank as if the word was missing. Naruto was thinking about what the sign said, "Heaven? Earth? Guys I think we are suppose to open the scrolls now."

"But the proctor said we weren't suppose to open them." Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said, "She said not to open them until we get to the tower. I think Naruto is right."

Sakura and Naruto got the scrolls out and open them at the same time. The scroll had the symbol for person on them before they started to smoke. Sasuke shouted, "Guys, it's a summoning! Throw them away!"

Her teammates threw the scrolls away and they landed in an X on the floor. More smoke came out and when it cleared Iruka was standing on the scrolls. "Iruka sensei!" shouted Naruto in surprise. "Hi Naruto. It's great to see you again." Iruka said as he ruffled the blonde's head, causing Sakura to giggle and Sasuke to smile slightly as she shook her head. Naruto took the friendly gesture before posing a question. "It's great to see you too, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that you pass, and also to explain the saying. It's a saying that the Sandaime often spoke of, but can you figure what heaven and earth represent?" Iruka started, getting the three to think. It was a minute or so later before Sakura got it, "Heaven represents the mind, and earth the body! It says so in the saying. If you don't have a lot of heaven, or knowledge, then you should go study, but if your body is weak then you should train your body in case of an attack. The only question is what the something is." Iruka was proud of her thinking. "That's correct. The missing piece of the saying creates the word human. You put yourself in the missing slot and it says that you can become a leader if you put your mind to it. All that's left is to say that you pass the second exam." The three cheered at this fact. "There's still around three days before the second exam ends. There are some rooms here in case of an early pass, and a cafeteria downstairs. Take some time to rest, but be prepared for the final exam."

"Iruka-sensei, what would happen if we opened the scrolls before entering the tower?" Naruto asked. Iruka then answered that if he were to open the scrolls too soon then they would've been knocked out and dragged out of the forest, disqualifying them from the exam. Sasuke then said to Iruka, "Sensei, we have something important to tell you." And they told him of their encounter with the snake Sannin. Iruka was shocked before he said in a serious tone, "Thank you for telling me. We know Anko had an encounter with Orochimaru as well so we knew he was here. At least you guys got out of there. I will report this to lord Hokage," the genin nodded and left for their rooms. Once they got settled Naruto went to look around, Sasuke went to see who else passed and see whom they might be fighting in the final round. Sakura however stayed in her room so she can call her mother and her friends the good news.

* * *

Faragonda answered her magiphone when she saw that it was her daughter, "Hello Sakura, good to hear from you. How are the exams going?"

As she was in the teacher lounge the other teachers turned to hear waiting for the answer. Faragonda smiled before saying, "That is excellent news." She placed her hand on the speaker button before she cried to the teachers, "Everyone, Sakura has just pass the second exam."

"Wonderful!" Professor Wizgiz while Griselda nodded.

Professor Palladium nodded as well, "And so soon, I hear the second exam is a survival test in a forest."

Sakura smiled hearing the praise but then said, "We did run into some trouble."

Faragonda frowned, "What kind of trouble?"

Sakura took a deep breath before she said, "We ran into Orochimaru."

Whatever Faragonda was expecting it was not that. She went wide-eyed before she cried out, "Orochimaru!" this got the teachers attentions as well. Why was he mentioned when they were talking about the exams? Faragonda got a serious look on her face before she said on her magiphone, "Tell me everything."

* * *

As Sakura was explaining the details of the encounter, Naruto had also contacted Red Fountain. Saladin was troubled at the fact that Orochimaru was brought up, but he was proud for surviving the encounter. "I must say that your team certainly had a problem. Orochimaru being intrigued by the sharingan is certainly troubling."

"Yes headmaster, but it is the most obvious reason for him to target our team specifically. Sasuke-chan might not report it, but I intend to inform Headmistress Griffin about this as well." Saladin nodded at the fact before reporting the fact that Naruto passed the second exam to his other students. Naruto then dialed a number on his on magiphone and waited. "Who in the dragon's name is calling me this time?"

"It's nice to hear you too Griffin-baachan." Naruto said good heartedly at the grumpy sounding Headmistress from Cloud Tower. "Ah, Naruto. I should have guessed that you or Miss Uchiha would call to tell me the results of your second exam. I had just gotten off the phone with her right when you called."

"So she told you about everything that has happen?" Naruto asked, "Even the part where we ended up having to fight Orochimaru before we managed to escape?"

Naruto could hear Griffin growling on the other end of the line. "No, I dare say she forgot to mention that little tidbit. Tell me what happened."

Naruto explained how they were first separated then how he was attack by a big snake. How he figured out that the snake Sannin was there and went to find his teammates. The short battle, if he could even call it that, where they manage to kill an earth clone of him and how they managed to escape before he could do anything.

Griffin growled again when Naruto was done. "I will have to have a few words with Sarutobi about the lack of security if that mad man was able to get into the exams."

"It wasn't his fault. That snake in the grass came in dressed as a genin, he even had her face." Naruto said.

This got Griffin thinking, yes Orochimaru know that technique to hide among the other genin. "Well keep an eye out, even if you escaped him he will be back. He is planning something, I am sure of it. And keep an eye on Sasuke, she is a target to him."

"Alright I will keep my senses open. Talk to you later."

Griffin hung up her magiphone and thought about what had happen. No doubt that Naruto already told Saladin what had happen and Faragonda's daughter should have told her. She needed to call them both so they may plan for what ever Orochimaru had planed for their prize students.

* * *

The three days have passed and the teams that have pass the second stage was now standing in the tournament hall, as they were lined up by teams, one teammate behind the other. Naruto was in front with Sasuke behind him and Sakura in the back.

Anko looked at the gathered genin, _'when I said before that the teams would be cut in half I meant single digits. So many have moved on. This is one of the best groups we had in years.' _

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Phase of the Chunin Exam." Anko said. "We will now have an explanation of the Third Phase of the Chunin Selection Exam from our own Hokage, Everyone listen up, and listen well."

With those words the elderly Third Hokage walked forward to the edge of the raised platform, and blowing out some smoke from the pipe he'd been smoking, began to speak.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." The Hokage said in a tone that required any decent person to pay attention, "It's about the true purpose of this exam. In other words, why we do a joint exam with the allied nations of this region of the world. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' were the reasons you have probably heard but do not let them deceive you. The 'exam', so to speak, is…"

The old man was obviously a lover of theatre as he took a moment to puff on his pipe a moment in order to build up the suspense a bit. "…The epitome of a war between the allied nations." Third finished, leaving no mistake in his voice.

"What do you mean?" the girl from Lee's team asked from her position behind Rock Lee.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight." The Hokage replied as he explained his earlier statement, "That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that?" Lee asked, "We're not doing this to select Chunin's?"

Sarutobi smoked a bit from his pipe before he gathered himself before answering. "Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity." Replied the Third Hokage.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries, who may be potential clients, are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" a one of the sand ninja asked, sounding like he didn't approve of being used in this manner.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power." The Hokage replied promptly, "And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it."

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Lee's teammate asked, clearly a bit uneasy about not being told all this beforehand.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… that is the good relation in the world of the ninja." The Hokage said, sounding a bit irritated that one Konoha ninja was still thinking what they'd been told earlier was important, "This is a life-or-death battle for your dreams and the village's dignity."

A silence fell over the room as the gathered genin soaked in what the Third Hokage of Konoha had just told them.

"I don't care." Said Gaara with an impatience tone, "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" The Third said but before he could go further one of the ninja who had been standing behind him appeared kneeling before him.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage" Said the long haired ninja who wore his forehead protector like a bandana, "I, Gekkou Hayate, the proctor of the third exam will explain from here on out."

"Please do." The Hokage said, not sounding bothered in the least at being interrupted.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." Hayate said stoically before having a slight coughing fit and turning halfway to look at them, "Everyone, before the Third Phase of the Exam, (cough-cough) there's something I want you to do. Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Phase's main fights."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru, sounding like he was something other than annoyed like usual.

"Proctor, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura said in a more respectful manner than Shikamaru from Team 10, "Why can't we just start the Third Phase of the Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Phases of the Exam were too easy, I don't know…" Hayate replied with a sigh as he spoke, "But there are too many examinees left. According to Chunin Exam regulations, we must decrease the number of participants before we can proceed with the main matches of the Third Phase of the Exam. As previously mentioned by Lord Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Phase of the Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches."

Muttering from the gathered genin at this.

"We are limited on time as well. So those that aren't feeling well…" Hayate said before getting stuck in a coughing fit for a few seconds, "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

This was not met with much approval from those teams who had only arrived today or yesterday, since they were still in the process of recovering from the exertion of making it to the Tower.

"Also you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. Teams do not matter anymore. If you wish to quit it will not affect your teammates any further." Hayate said. "Are there none that wish to retire?" Hayate added, as no one at the time had raised a hand to quit. _'I must remember to attempt to gather more data on the Uchiha.'_ Kabuto Yakushi thought as no one else backed out. "Very well, since no one has backed out, then we will begin the third exam preliminary matches. This will be the device that chooses your fate!" Hayate then pointed to a space above the statue of two hands forming a hand sign. The space slid away to reveal a large screen. "Names of fighters will be selected at random, and the ones that are fighting will be shown on the screen." The names were shown and started to shuffle around until it landed on two names: Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha. "The first fighters have been named. Everyone but the two fighters should head up to the balcony." Yoroi was surprised to see that his opponent was an attractive young girl. "Before we get started there are some rules to go over for everyone. You lose if you are incapacitated or a sensei interferes with the match. Death is allowed, but I wouldn't recommend it. If I say stop you stop or you will be disqualified, there's no need for a shinobi that can't take orders. Begin!" Was the call and the fight had started, everyone had reached the observation area just above the main arena when the rules were called.

Sarutobi looked down from his spot as he placed three smaller crystal balls on the railing looking down at the fight below. Anko raised an eyebrow, "Lord Hokage, what are those?"

The aged kage chuckled before he answered. "Well yesterday your old headmistress came by and gave me an ear full about how one of her students was forced to fight Orochimaru. Saladin and Faragonda also came by to voice their concerns as well. Before they left they gave me these crystal balls after I told them we might have to have preliminary matches so they may watch as well as the students. This way their friends and classmates may see them fight as well as a sneak peek to the finalist. This way the student may get more excited and want to come more then before if the fights are good enough."

Anko was surprise that her old headmistress came by, but could understand what he was talking about, give them a taste and they would want more.

Down below Sasuke was dodging her opponent's hands as she found out earlier that he could steal her charka. She kept backing away with a plan in mind. While she was running low on charka, due to the draining he was putting on her, she still had magic. Seeing she was far enough she threw her hand forward and cried "Heat wave!" wave a red heat shot out of her hand and hit the ground in front of Yoroi. Yoroi felt the heat and jumped away to avoid it. But he was right where Sasuke wanted him. "Darkness chain."

Yoroi was now trapped hanging in the air by chain of darkness. Sasuke smirked, "You may have been taking my charka but you can't steal magic. Call the match he can't get down from that and he is a sitting duck."

* * *

Bloom, and the others watched the match in the cafeteria in Alfea. "That was pretty fast. He didn't seem that strong." Stella pointed out to the others. "I guess, but did he really mean that they're allowed to kill?"

"I'm sorry Bloom, but shinobi missions contain the chance of death. To not be prepared to take your opponents life could spell your own in." Bloom shivered at Techna's answer. "Why're they showing these fights? I don't think it's the finals."

"That's because it's not the finals exactly." The girls jumped at Faragonda. She had walked right up to them without them noticing. "An issue came up, and I, along with Saladin and Griffin, requested that we place special crystal orbs to observe the fights. Sarutobi-dono agreed. He would love to have the extra help, and we both agree that more students might come to watch the fights themselves. The next match is being decided right now." Just as Faragonda said, the names were being shuffled around until they came to two more: Kin Tsuchi vs. Shikamaru Nara.

The match seemed slow as the girl, Kin, threw senbon needles with bells tied to the end and one without bells. Shikamaru kept dodging all of them either way and Bloom seemed confused, "Why have those needles as weapons? I thought they weren't good unless they had poison."

"Well they are when it comes to killing. But it they hit the right spot they can cause muscle damage as they dig into the skin and as one moved with them in as she is not one to let her opponents a chance to remove them." Techna answered. "Although I do not under stand the logic of having bells on some of them. They would just warn him that they are coming."

"Maybe that is why?" Musa said as she pointed at the screen. Shikamaru was on his knees holding his head. "From the looks of it, I'd say a sound base Genjutsu."

"That's the art of illusions right?" Bloom asked. At their nod she added, "Then those bells were a trap to make him see whatever he is seeing."

"Oh look," Stella said. "I think he has he now."

She was right. Before Kin could deliver the final strike, she froze. The shadow of the wires then shifted and moved till Kin's shadow was connected to Shika's. "I heard of this." Techna said. "That shadow paralysis jutsu. The use catches their opponent's shadow and they then copy what ever the user does."

"So what's he doing now?" Bloom asked as he grabbed a shuriken, which his opponent copied as well, and they threw them at each other. "If he dodges then she does as well." And he did dodge, by bending backward and the weapon flew over his head. Kin copied him, and smacked her head into the wall behind her. The girls winced as she was out cold.

"She is going to fell that in the morning." Musa said as the next match was called: Sakura vs. Kankuro.

* * *

Sakura and Kankuro walked to the arena after their names were called. "This'll be easy if I'm fighting a Konoha chick!" Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha kunoichi, cast Kankuro a glare at his blatant sexism. 'I'm so going to enjoy beating the pulp out of him CHA!' The proctor started the fight and Sakura transformed into her fairy form and hovered in the air, waiting for him to make the first move. 'I better watch out for whatever's in his pack.' Sakura thought as she readied to test the waters with her opponent. "Go for it forehead and kick his ass!" Ino cheered as some of the other girls, even the blonde Suna girl, pretty much told her to kick his ass. Even the girls at Alfea wanted Kankuro's ass handed to him. Kankuro eyed her before he threw a few kunai at her. Sakura dodge them easy as she made a plan. _'That pack is most likely a big weapon. He's not using it yet which means if I can get it away from him then he will be defenseless.'_

Sakura fired a harmless spell to force him to dodge. Kankuro threw another kunai, which hit her in the chest. He had a smirk on his face before it melted seeing that her body turned into blossom petals. Sakura appeared behind him and with her blossom sword on her hands and swung it at Kankuro's pack. He went wide-eyed and to everyone surprise he turned around and took the hit meant for his pack.

He had crossed his arms and both front of his arms and part of his chest was slashed and cut deeply. But to Sakura's, and everyone else's, surprise there was no blood. Under his cloths, which were ripped from the attack, shown that the skin was wooden and deep cuts showing some metal gears. Kankuro's face started to crack and fell apart and became sand. The face under it was wooden and showed three wooden eyes and a mouth with dull yet pointed teeth that looked like a puppet or a dummy.

The pack the burst open and another Kankuro appeared. He looked at Sakura and the puppet showed it true form. "How did you know I was hidden in Crow's pack?"

Sakura gave a sheepish chuckle before she said, "I was aiming to disarm or damage your weapon to force you to mot fight with it."

Kankuro was amazed before he snorted, "Well my ninja puppet may not have tricked you enough to catch you, but this just mean I get to fight more open."

At Alfea Bloom looked at the puppet the sand ninja had. "What's that?"

"A ninja puppet," Techna said. "Some ninja in Suna use wooden puppets armed with different hidden weapons to fight in their place. It is like a weapon, a very tricky and sometimes deadly weapon."

"Sounds tough." Bloom said as she continued to watch the match. It was a good match at the moment as Kankuro moved his hands and fired a few needles from his puppet. Sakura created a cherry blossom pink barrier to prevent the needles from hurting her. "Nice try, but I have no intention of losing this match! Blossom Storm!" She said as she conjured the deadly small cherry blossom blades that advanced to the puppeteer, but the puppet took the blow once more. _'Dammit, I need to take out the puppeteer, but the puppet is in the way. That's the problem when dealing with this type of fighter.'_ She thought as she tried to think of strategies.

* * *

"Why is she just hovering there? She could finish him off!" Stella said, getting the others to sigh. "I don't think it's that easy Stell."

"Bloom is correct. This is a difficult foe for our friend. The puppet protects the puppeteer, but both are weaker without each other." Techna said, getting the others curious. "What do you mean?" Musa asked simply. "I mean that if Sakura can sever the chakra strings controlling the puppet then her opponent will be considerably easier."

* * *

Sakura sent a large wave was cherry blossoms at Kankuro. He made Crow move right into the path of the attack and blocked it. Sakura smirked and two smaller waves broke form the main attack and move around the puppet at its master. Kankuro knew he could not have Crow move as he was busy holding back the main attack so his only real option, beside getting hit, was to jump high into the air away from the attack.

As the attack crashed on the spot he was before he did not notice that he had fallen for Sakura's trap. She was now flying at him, or rather the area between him and his puppet. With her blossom sword out she slashed at the charka strings and severed them.

Now charka strings normally can be severed but any blade, expect for those cover with say wind charka. Sakura's blades were made of pure magic so they were able to cut them very easily.

To say that Kankuro was shocked when he charka strings were cut would be an understatement. When Crow was disconnected and fell to the floor, Sakura had her blossoms cover the puppet so that her opponent could not reconnect to it. Sakura place her blade at Kankuro's neck. "Yield." She said.

Seeing as he had a sword to his neck and his weapon cut off from him Kankuro had no choice but to give up.


End file.
